


Il ragazzo nello specchio  ○   Larry Stylinson fan fiction

by IThinkILoveHim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Being Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Rich Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkILoveHim/pseuds/IThinkILoveHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi racconterò la mia storia.. Tutto cominciò il mattino di ritorno a scuola dalle vacanze. Un normalissimo mattino, fino a quando non misi piede sulle mattonelle fredde del mio bagno ed alzai lo sguardo sullo specchio davanti a me. Riflesso sulla sua superficie lucida non c'ero io, c'era un ragazzo bellissimo, dagli occhi verdi e i ricci color cioccolata. Come avrei dovuto sapere io, quel giorno, che quel ragazzo mi avrebbe completamente cambiato la vita?</p><p> </p><p>Ps: vi piacerà.. FIDATEVI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, lasciatemi le vostre opinioni sul capitolo e sulla storia intera.. :)
> 
> Ps: so che vi piacerà;) fidatevi

Io sono Louis. Tu invece sei il lettore di questa storia.  
Personalmente io non so chi tu sia, l'unica cosa certa è che mi giudicherai. Mi giudicherai perché io ti racconterò la mia storia, e sicuramente alcune scelte che io ho fatto tu non le avresti fatte e quindi non ti piacerà. Ma io non sto qui a scriverla perché poi voglio avere una tua opinione sulla mia vita. Sto qui a scriverla perché posso dire che viverla è stato pazzesco. E voglio tenerne i ricordi, per poi dire quando sarò vecchio: Sì, quei momenti li ho vissuti. Quelle sensazioni le ho provate.  
Quindi caro lettore, chiunque tu sia, io ti considero prezioso. Perché manterrai vivi i miei ricordi nella tua mente. Ma ti chiedo gentilmente di non giudicarmi, perché spesso i giudizi fanno male. E poi io sono Louis, e l'ho vissuto. Tu sei tu e vivi la tua vita con le tue scelte. Quindi accetta anche le mie, di scelte. Grazie.  
Con affetto, Louis.


	2. La scoperta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo avvisarvi.. Sto scrivendo dal telefono ed è un po'complicato, in più ci saranno un sacco di errori, ma in questo momento non riesco a ricontrollare... Se ne doveste trovare, mi fareste il piacere di avvisarmi:)?

La mia è una famiglia abbastanza agiata, vivo a San Francisco, località americana molto conosciuta. Io amo la mia città, è decisamente fantastica. Le persone che ci vivono, le strade che la percorrono, gli edifici che l'arricchiscono.  
Viviamo in un quartiere nella periferia della città che può essere considerato un posto molto tranquillo.  
Ho due sorelle entrambe più piccole. Mio padre fa il geometra, mia madre invece lavora in un'agenzia investigativa. Questo  permette a me di evitare di dover fare piccoli lavori al di fuori della scuola.  
La mia scuola è una delle migliori di tutta San Francisco, molto rinomata soprattutto per la squadra di baseball della quale faccio parte. Non ne sono il capitano, avrei potuto esserlo, ma preferisco concentrarmi sugli studi.  
La vita qui è molto tranquilla e del tutto normale. O almeno lo è stata fino ad un certo momento.  
Gli eventi, strani e straordinari eventi che hanno scombinato la tranquillità e la normalità della mia vita, sono accaduti circa due anni fa, quando facevo il quarto anno di liceo.  
L'anno era iniziato come tutti gli altri anni, stessi compagni, stessi professori. Prime verifiche prime interrogazioni. Poi c'é stata la festa di Halloween. Devo dire molto divertente rispetto a quella degli altri anni. Passato Halloween abbiamo ricominciato con il solito ritmo di studi e di compiti.  
Anche con il baseball andava bene, avevamo studiato un nuovo piano d'attacco e di difesa ed eravamo tutti certi che avrebbe sfondato. E così infatti fu. Quello fu un anno molto fortunato per la nostra squadra. Ci battemmo contro tutte le scuole di San Francisco e le vincemmo praticamente tutte.  
Poi arrivarono le feste di natale che portarono tanta gioia e una nuova macchina per me da parte di mamma e papà. Una BMW.  
Purtroppo come tutte le feste e i periodi pieni di felicità, quei giorni di vacanza passarono in un lampo, ed una mattina ci ritrovammo tutti di nuovo sui banchi di scuola.  
Il giorno che cambiò decisamente il corso della mia vita fu il 7 gennaio. Sì era mercoledì 7 gennaio. Il giorno di ritorno a scuola dalle vacanze.  
Mi svegliai quella mattina al suono perforante della mia sveglia da comodino, che immediatamente gettai a terra, sotterrando poi la testa sotto il cuscino. Non avevo assolutamente intenzione di farmi sottomettere da un aggeggio squillante. E naturalmente non avevo la minima voglia di tornare a scuola, dopo due settimane passate sul divano a mangiare panettone e a guardare tv.  
Qualche minuto dopo però, mia madre entrò gentilmente nella camera per farmi alzare ed andare a preparare. Purtroppo aveva ragione. Non potevo saltare scuola, o almeno non potevo saltare il primo giorno.  
Senza voglia mi alzai e ad occhi semichiusi mi diressi verso il bagno della mia camera. Sì ho un bagno tutto per me. Almeno questo mi da un po' di intimità.  
Con la mano tastai il muro in cerca dell'interruttore della luce. Quando finalmente lo raggiunsi, la luce bianca e fastidiosa del bagno mi costrinse a serrare gli occhi che poco prima pian piano stavano cominciando ad abituarsi alla luce mattutina che proveniva da fuori le finestre.  
Mi posizionai davanti allo specchio, alzai le mani per strofinarmi gli occhi stanchi e le feci ricadere lungo i fianchi. Quando riaprii gli occhi e li puntai sulla superficie lucida e pulita davanti a me, vidi riflessa un'immagine poco fedele alla mia vera figura. Poco fedele è dir poco.  
Il ragazzo nello specchio aveva capelli color cioccolato, ricci, arruffati e sparati un po' in tutte le direzioni. Le labbra rosse, affusolate e semisocchiuse che lasciavano intravedere denti bianchi come perle. La pelle del viso, mattutina, con i segni del cuscino sulla guancia destra, ma splendente e priva di imperfezioni. Ma ciò che attirò la mia attenzione furono senza dubbio gli occhi. Avevano un colore verde splendente, con punte dorate che mi diedero un senso di gioia e dolcezza, calore. Le ciglia lunghe che ingrandivano ancora di più la loro già grande figura. Avevano una luce naturale spettacolare ed erano inchiodati ai miei, che erano spalancati ed esterrefatti. Non ero decisamente io. Portai una mano alla testa per capire se la mia frangia esisteva ancora o se veramente era stata rimpiazzata dai quei capelli perfetti e spettacolari. No, era ancora lì. Ma il ragazzo riflesso non agì a specchio. Lui rimase immobile. Aveva un aspetto assonnato ma l'espressione sul suo viso mi faceva capire quanto anche lui cercava di dare un senso a ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa, per chiedergli spiegazioni, ma al posto della mia voce si sentii quella di mia madre che dalla cucina mi urlava di sbrigarmi. Le risposi un frettoloso arrivo senza staccare gli occhi dallo specchio.  
Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione mi schiarii la gola e parlai.  
"E tu che ci fai nel mio specchio?". Okay, avrei potuto trovare di meglio ma in quel momento la mia mente non stava funzionando alla perfezione. Era come a rilento. Le mie parole uscirono piuttosto come un sussurro e il ragazzo al suono della mia voce sbatté le palpebre più volte e si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Quel gesto mi fece perdere un battito; ora so che se ce l'avessi avuto davanti, fisicamente si intende, gli sarei saltato addosso.  
"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa.." parlò lentamente. I suoi occhi ora si erano incupiti, capii che forse era spaventato. Quell'immagine era comunque così bella, i suoi occhi così grandi, le sue labbra così rosse, i suoi capelli così divinamente spettinati, che mi venne da pensare di non aver mai visto un ragazzo tanto bello quanto lo era lui; e in quel momento era nel mio specchio, davanti a me.  
Le sue parole si ripeterono nelle mie orecchie mentre la mia mente cercava di intrappolare il timbro della sua voce. Dolce e profonda, un po’ roca e al momento intrisa di curiosità.  
La mano mi si alzò dal fianco e lentamente si avvicinò allo specchio come per poterlo toccare, quel ragazzo. Fu un gesto dettato dal subconscio, non lo feci di spontanea volontà, e non lo potei nemmeno fermare.  
Tornai all'improvviso con i piedi per terra quando le mie dita sbatterono inaspettatamente contro la superficie dura e fredda dello specchio. Sapevo che non avrei potuto sfiorarlo, il suo viso, ma in qualche modo lo avevo sperato.  
Una smorfia di frustrazione scappò dalle mie labbra mentre mi riprendevo e riportavo la concentrazione su quella specie di conversazione imbarazzante che stavo intrattenendo con un perfetto affascinante sconosciuto.  
Quando finalmente diedi senso alle sue parole, "V-Vuoi dire c-che io sono nello specchio del tuo b-bagno??" chiesi sbalordito alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Esattamente.." esaminò lentamente e con cura le caratteristiche del mio viso, come io avevo fatto con il suo. I suoi occhi si posarono sulle mie clavicole scoperte e io mi sentii un rossore assalirmi brutalmente le guance, mentre realizzavo di essere senza maglietta.  
Lo riportai alla realtà con un leggero ed imbarazzato cospetto di tosse.  
"Sei.. Qual è il tuo nome?" I miei occhi blu incontrarono i suoi color smeraldo. Attese prima di rispondere e io ebbi il timore che potesse sparire da un momento all'altro senza che io potessi fare niente.  
“Mi chiamo Harry Styles. Tu invece?” Quel timore che prima gli aveva tinto gli occhi di un colore scuro molto cupo, lasciò il posto ad un verde vivo e luminoso. La sua tranquillità e sicurezza influenzava l'ambiente e anche me, che mi trovai a parlare con lui come se l'avessi conosciuto da sempre. Come se fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo parlare con uno sconosciuto riflesso nello specchio del bagno di casa tua alle sette di mattina.  
“Io sono Louis Tomlinson,” dissi con un sorriso a 32 denti prima di continuare “e sono contento di vederti nel mio bagno.”  
Lui all’inizio fu quasi scioccato dalle mie parole ma poi si lasciò andare ad una leggera risata che gli svelò due dolcissime fossette ai lati del sorriso.  
Così, con naturalezza, cominciammo a parlare un po’ di noi. Io facendo battutine stupide e lui ridendo tanto da avere gli occhi lucidi.  
Mi disse che aveva 17 anni, come me. In qualche modo mi rallegrai della notizia. Anche lui si era appena alzato per prepararsi per la scuola.  
Poi mi disse che abitava in un posto lontano dalla Terra, assolutamente non ne registrai il nome al momento. A quel punto mi sentii il cuore sprofondare nel petto, mentre la mia espressione felice cedette mostrando la delusione che all’improvviso mi era cresciuta dentro. Ma cosa diavolo vuole dire?? Sarà ubriaco, o starà ancora sognando. Oppure sono io.. ma ieri è stata una serata tranquilla, ricordo tutto, non mi sono ubriacato. E ora sono sveglio, credo.  
“Oh..” fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Lui si morse il labbro abbassando lo sguardo.  
“So che hai delle domande… ma… mi dispiace, non ho il permesso di risponderti.” Era vero. Avevo mille domande che mi frullavano turbinosamente nella testa, ma tenni la bocca chiusa. Nonostante non sapevo la ragione per cui lui non avrebbe potuto essere autorizzato a rispondermi, semplicemente ubbidii.  
Lasciò cadere il discorso riguardante la sua strana provenienza chiedendomi se avevo fratelli o sorelle. Gli risposi di sì, che ne avevo, e mi disse che anche lui aveva una sorella. In quel momento mi sentivo così bene, chiuso nel mi piccolo bagno a parlare con Harry, la mia nuova scoperta.  
Non prestai più attenzione a nulla di tutto quello che mi circondava, mia madre che mi chiamava, la sveglia che aveva ripreso a suonare. Ero stato letteralmente rapito da quel ragazzo dal viso da angelo, Harry. Harry che ora volevo conoscere ma soprattutto in qualche modo, e assolutamente non avevo idea quale avrebbe potuto essere questo modo, incontrare. Forse sto ancora sognando, cosa ci fa e come ci è arrivato qua?? No. Non sono pazzo. Lo vedo. È lì.  
"Harry Styles!! Vieni subito qua!!" riuscii a sentire una voce cupa e da definire quasi dittatoriale chiamare il suo nome.  
Harry sbiancò, gli occhi spalancati in uno sguardo all'improvviso spaventato. La tensione lungo le sue spalle e il suo petto coperto dalla maglietta bianca era tangibile e la perdita di quella sua precedente sicurezza mi fece sentire pieno di insicurezza a mia volta.  
Prima che potessi dire o fare niente, lui si girò, si ricompose ed uscì dalla mia vista senza dire una parola.  
"Hei aspetta!!!" il mio urlo non servì a nulla.  
"Con chi stai parlando?" feci un salto quando mia madre sbucò d'improvviso da dietro la porta socchiusa. "Mamma!! Non si usa più bussare??" le urlai con una vampata di calore che mi arrossò le guance. Aprii l'acqua e la feci scorrere in modo da farla diventare bella fredda. Mi bagnai il visi con entrambe le mani. "Io? Non stavo parlando mamma.." risposi alzando lo sguardo sullo specchio ed evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi. Le goccioline fredde mi scivolavano velocemente giù lungo le guance e cadevano nel lavandino. Presi un asciugamano e tamponai il viso.  
“Ah.. Mi è sembrato.. Oh forza allora, vestiti che ti do uno strappo a scuola” disse lei un po’ titubante uscendo dalla stanza.  
Io attesi qualche secondo immobile in modo da sentire la porta della camera chiudersi ed esser sicuro di essere di nuovo da solo. Mi avvicinai allo specchio, alla vana ricerca di quegli occhi verdi che mi avevano lasciato, con mio dispiacere, all'improvviso.  
Mi guardai attorno, posando lo sguardo sul lavandino, il tappeto sotto i miei piedi, la doccia nell’angolo, il mobile con i profumi appoggiato al muro. Rimasi scioccato quando notai una specie di aura chiara che circondava lo spazio davanti allo specchio e tutto attorno a me. Come una porzione d’aria più luminosa, e quasi più densa. Feci ondeggiare la mano davanti ai miei occhi con la bocca spalancata per lo stupore. Nello specchio non c’era il mio volto riflesso o la mia mano che si muoveva lentamente. C’era un muro di mattonelle azzurre e bianche posizionate a scacchiera. Si poteva notare nell’angolo in basso a destra, un mobiletto di legno scuro con due cassetti. Quello non era il mio bagno. Doveva essere il bagno di Harry. Il bagno di Harry. _Harry. Oh basta! Che diavolo ti prende Louis?_  
“Che cosa mi prende?” borbottai seccato rispondendo alla vocina fastidiosa nella mia testa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentate, ditemi che pensate:)


	3. Quotidianità

La giornata passò troppo lentamente.

Le ore di lezione non sono mai state così dannatamente noiose e lunghe, i compagni di classe mai così rumorosi, la mia mente mai così disattenta.

Ogni pochi minuti tiravo fuori il telefono dalla tasca per controllare l'ora, come se avessi dovuto avere un importante appuntamento di lì a poco.

La mattina passò attraverso due strazianti ore di matematica, una di italiano ed una di scienze.

Quando l'ultima campanella prima di pranzo ci comunicò stridulamente il termine della mattinata, un sospiro di sollievo mi scappò dalle labbra mentre il più in fretta possibile mi allontanavo dalla classe per raggiungere il mio gruppo di amici alla mensa.

Corsi attraverso il luminoso corridoio diretto verso il mio punto d'incontro, facendo slalom tra i tanti ragazzi che si soffermavano distrattamente in mezzo al cammino.

All'improvviso i miei occhi riuscirono a catturare chissà dove l'immagine fugace di una massa di ricci cioccolato, ormai familiare direi, che avevo dipinto e ridipinto nella mia mente durante quelle prime ore della giornata.

Mi fermai di botto, causando il ragazzo che veniva dopo di me sbattere contro la mia spalla. Il tipo imprecò indignato mentre io non mi posi neanche il problema di chiedergli scusa.

Occhi e bocca spalancati, cominciai a scannerizzare la zona molto attentamente, cercando di capire se ciò che avevo visto era solo frutto della mia viva immaginazione o se in qualche modo poteva essere reale.

La gente attorno a me cominciava a spostarsi verso la mensa, quindi poco dopo mi ritrovai nel corridoio deserto, in piedi, fermo, con un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto.

Sì ero sconvolto, e speranzoso, allo stesso tempo pieno di confusione. Se qualcuno mi avesse visto avrebbe pensato che ero pazzo. Ma in fondo stavo cominciando a pensarlo anche io.

Quella parte della mia mente che conservava ancora un briciolo di ragione, mi suggeriva che forse la realtà era quella. Un ragazzo con tante fantasie che parla con uno specchio e vede cioccolata in giro per la scuola.

 _S_ _ei proprio scemo_.

"Io non sono scemo, e comunque per la cronaca, se mi dai dello scemo vuol dire che lo sei tu. Sei tu che mi fai fare certe cose."

 _N_ _o. Guarda che allora non hai capito. La tua amica mente qua.. non mi vuole ascoltare, io sono la Ragione, la soluzione per la razionalità_.

"Oh guarda taci."

_Sei tu quello che sembra strano, stai parlando da solo e-_

"Non sto parlando da solo, sto parlando con la mia Ragione."

_Sì appunto, che ti consiglia anche di smetterla, perché risulterai matto. Non a me che lo so già, ma ai tuoi compagni.._

"Con chi stai parlando Lou?" una voce femminile a dir poco seducente mi chiamò da dietro.

_Oh.. Leila.. Non sei contento LouLou?_

"Ti ho detto di tacere" risposi a quella dannata Ragione, non troppo a bassa voce perché la ragazza mi sentì.

"Scusa Lou? Non ho sentito.."  ... _non mi sembra di averti dato il permesso di chiamarmi Lou_.

"Oh nulla. Non ho detto nulla." risposi con un falso sorriso girandomi dalla sua parte. La mia felicità in quel momento era alle stelle. Certo. Che bello. Leila. Quanto tempo.

"Oh.. Mi è  sembrato.." rispose lei facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli biondi. Naturalmente tinti.

Le sorrisi cercando di dimostrarmi il più gentile possibile, lei abbassò la testa e mi guardò attraverso le sopracciglia perfette, dondolando, a mio parere miserabilmente ma a suo parere maliziosamente, da un piede all'altro. Era diventata così patetica. Faceva così ogni volta che desiderava qualcosa. Considerato questo, feci per girarmi ed allontanarmi da lei, siccome ero già stufo della sua presenza, ma lei fu più veloce.

Mi prese per il polso e mi tirò cosicché, mio malgrado, il mio naso si ritrovò a due centimetri dal suo.

 _No no no. Cosa diavolo vuole questa??_ Prima che lei potesse aprire le labbra ricoperte dal rossetto fiammante per far uscire quella voce dolce, assolutamente poco adatta alla sua figura, parlai io. "Cosa vuoi, Leila? Non giocare a questo gioco con me. Lo sai, sei pessima." la mia voce era cupa, le parole scivolavano via, pungenti, attraverso i denti stretti. Un tempo non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente di dirle una cattiveria simile. Ma il tempo passa, le persone cambiano.

"Perché ti comporti così? Mi fai del male!" la sua voce forzatamente sdolcinata toccò il punto più alto, diventando fastidiosamente stridula, mi perforò le orecchie. Con quelle parole fece un passo indietro, mettendo una mano sul petto con un espressione sul viso ferita. Finta. Quanto era diventata brava a recitare.

Scoppiai, con sua grande sorpresa, in una risata isterica, liberandomi poi dalla sua presa.

"Tesoro.." dissi con un tono ironico dopo essermi ricomposto. La ripagavo con la sua stessa moneta, lei recitava con me, io recitavo con lei. Io però lo facevo per difesa, lei per aggressione. Io ero ferito, chissà se lo era anche lei. Ma non lo potevo sapere, indossava una maschera, impenetrabile da tutti. C'era solo lei lì sotto, ed era sola.

Mi avvicinai con un sorrisetto malizioso dopo una lunga pausa teatrale "..il cuore sta a sinistra, non a destra. In ogni caso dubito tu ce l'abbia. Mi piacerebbe davvero stare qui a discuterne, ma sinceramente in questo momento ho trecento cose più importanti da fare, ed altrettante a cui pensare, quindi ti lascio qui. Rifletti sul tuo cuore.. forse un residuo di quella dolcezza ed innocenza che custodivi una volta c'é ancora.. ma forse no, che dico.."

E con questo mio piccolo discorsetto, fiero delle mie parole, mi girai e finalmente mi diressi verso la mensa.

"Hei!"mi accolsero i ragazzi quando raggiunsi il nostro tavolo.

Ci sedevamo sempre allo stesso posto, che in giro ormai veniva chiamato 'dei cool', perché in effetti, non per vantarmi, ma eravamo una squadra di ragazzi molto carini. Era la squadra di baseball della quale facevo parte, ed eravamo tutti alti e muscolosi.

Le ragazze facevano di tutto per ricevere un nostro sguardo, e chi riusciva anche a parlarci si poteva considerare fortunato. Questo era quello che si diceva in giro.

Io ero contento di ricevere certe attenzioni, di essere guardato o di essere considerato uno 'dei cool'. Ma non mi vantavo di esserlo, non usavo la mia 'fama', cercavo di essere con tutti il più umile possibile. Con tutti, dal più piccolo al più grande, dalla magra alla grassotta, dal nerd al bullo. Ma questo ero io.

C'erano alcuni ragazzi come Michael, che invece erano vanitosi, e trattavano gli alti ragazzi come degli schiavi, o, se questi non si rendevano in qualche modo utili, con disprezzo.

"Heiaa!!" risposi io sorridente, salutando Jason e gli altri al solito modo. Un amichevole pugno contro pugno.

"Perché ci hai messo tanto?" Jason mi passò il vassoio con la pasta che gentilmente aveva preso anche per me, e mi osservò da vicino.

Il mio sorriso lentamente cedette "Ho incontrato Leila. Puoi immaginare.", e mi accorsi troppo tardi di aver indossato un'involontaria maschera di disprezzo quando dovetti semplicemente pronunciare il suo nome.

"Ti ha fermato di nuovo?"

"Sì.." sbuffai, "non mi lascerà in pace Fino a quando non le darò ciò che vuole. La conosco, nonostante il fatto sia cambiata, qualcosa è rimasto della Leila che conoscevo. Purtroppo però solamente le cose negative. Tra cui la testardaggine." Quando parlavo di lei, o la pensavo, mi rattristavo. La ricordavo così solare, così aperta, sincera. Ma quella Leila era passata.

Forse in fondo era stata anche colpa mia. Avrei potuto fa-

"Louis?" Jason mi strappò dai miei pensieri.

"Sì?" abbassai lo sguardo sulla mia forchetta lucida e ripresi a mangiare.

"Mi dispiace.. Vedrai, andrà tutto per il meglio.."

"Grazie Jason.." lo ringraziai di cuore. Ed un sorriso sorse sul viso di entrambi.

Jason era il migliore. In assoluto. Era da quattro anni che ci conoscevamo e più il tempo passava e più noi due legavamo. Eravamo letteralmente migliori amici. Dove trovavi lui, c'ero anche io. Dove c'ero io, lui non mancava. Sapevamo tutto l'uno dell'altro e non avevamo problemi a raccontarci qualsiasi cosa ci passava per la testa, dalle barzellette ai gossip, dalle storie dell'orrore ai segreti più custoditi.

A quel punto cercai di cambiare discorso, non mi piaceva parlare di lei,  e in realtà non c'era neanche molto da dire. Era così e basta. "Allora a quando è stato spostato il match?" chiesi la prima cosa che mi venne in mente. Di lì la conversazione coinvolse anche il resto dei ragazzi del tavolo e ben presto la detestata campanella di fine pranzo suonò.

Volevo parlare privatamente a Jason a proposito della mia nuova scoperta, ma fino a quel momento non ne avevo avuto l'occasione, così seguii in silenzio il gruppetto fino alla palestra. 

Il resto della giornata a scuola passò normalmente. Alle quattro uscii dall'atrio alla luce tiepida del sole che giocava a nascondino tra le nuvole. Tipico tempo di fine estate. Mi sedetti su una panchina in attesa di Jason e chiusi gli occhi, assaporando il tepore del sole e l'effetto che faceva sulla mia pelle.

Poco dopo un leggero colpo di tosse mi fece aprire gli occhi lentamente. "Stai male?"

Una ragazzina probabilmente del primo anno, stava in piedi davanti a me, con lo zaino grande sulle spalle e la giacchetta in mano. Portava un paio di jeans infilati in scarponcini color marrone ed un maglione dello stesso colore delle scarpe. I capelli biondi legati in una graziosa coda di cavallo e dei grandi occhiali rotondi che le ingrandivano gli occhi chiari. Si vedeva, era piccina e quasi impaurita, così le sorrisi dolcemente "No no, tranquilla. Stavo solo aspettando un mio amico che esce tra un pò... E tu invece?"

Lei si meravigliò quasi della mia gentilezza, mise una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e tirò fuori un foglietto di carta. "Mi è stato chiesto di consegnarti questo." sorrise e si avvicinò timidamente, mentre io con la fronte corrugata mi avvicinavo a mia volta.

Lo appoggiò delicatamente nel palmo della mia mano protesa in avanti. Io lo presi e lo aprii, mormorando un  _grazie._  
Sul foglietto c'erano scritti a matita quattro numeri, non in ordine, sparsi e rovesciati. Aggrottai le sopracciglia mentre mi rigiravo il foglietto tra le mani cercando di dare un senso logico a quei numeri.  
Quando alzai lo sguardo in cerca della ragazzina per chiedere spiegazioni, i miei occhi si posarono sul parcheggio semivuoto. Lei non c'era più, invece vidi in lontananza Jason che usciva dall'edificio grigio. Mi alzai ancora col foglietto in mano, lo misi in tasca al sicuro e mi diressi verso di lui.

"Hei!" Mi salutò. Io feci semplicemente un segno con la testa e gli sorrisi. Ci dirigemmo assieme verso la fermata dell'autobus. Durante tutto il tragitto, anche sul bus, regnò un fastidioso e imbarazzante silenzio, che cercavo di riempire invano con qualche colpo di tosse. Stavo cercando le parole giuste per cominciare un discorso che non sembrasse troppo stupido o senza senso.

Prima che potessi dire niente lui si alzò. "E' la mia fermata Lou." spiegò. Non risposi. "Sei stato strano oggi.. se ti va ne possiamo parlare domani, va bene?" Mi sorrise, allungò la mano per il pugnetto che ritornai e scese dall'autobus senza una parola di più.

Lo salutai con la mano quando lo vidi scorrere via dal finestrino dell'autobus. Come lui anche gli alberi dalle chiome verdi con punte gialle e marroni, segni dell'imminente autunno, scivolavano via dalla visuale a gran velocità, creando una pittura sfocata dai colori intensi e vivi.

Alcuni minuti dopo arrivai anche io a casa. Casa dolce casa. Salutai mia madre e mi precipitai su per le scale in camera mia. Lanciai lo zaino sul letto che rimbalzò e cadde con un tonfo sul pavimento e mi sfilai la giacca. Poi mi fermai ad ascoltare. Non so cosa mi aspettavo di sentire, non c'era nulla da sentire in effetti, però lo feci. Mi immobilizzai e tesi l'orecchio.

Il rumore dell'aspirapolvere veniva da giù le scale. La finestra semi aperta permetteva di sentire il canto di qualche uccellino tra le chiome di betulle nel mio giardino.

Mossi piano i piedi sul parquet scricchiolante diretto verso la porta del bagno socchiusa. Io lo speravo, lo speravo con tutto me stesso. Volevo che lui fosse lì. Volevo vederlo e sentirlo, raccontargli com'era andata la mia giornata e chiedergli se era possibile che l'avessi visto a scuola. Era tutto ciò che desideravo in quel momento.

Avvicinai la mano alla maniglia della porta, e tirai verso di me.  _Fa che ci sia, fa che ci sia, fa che ci sia._ Chiusi gli occhi per un istante, premendoli forte, tanto da vedere i puntini luminosi che si muovevano agitati sullo schermo nero. Poi tutto si illuminò quando da lì dentro, da dentro il mio ora considerato preziosissimo bagno, venne una voce. Una voce roca, profonda e ora divertita.

"Che stai facendo?"

Il ragazzo nello specchio era di nuovo lì.


	4. Serata Alternativa

_Hei!!! Accendete la luce!! Perché è tutto  buio? Io dovrei ricominciare a raccontare la mia storia!! - Allora apri gli occhi. Sei tu che li avevi chiusi e c'é un motivo. - Che motivo? - Ah non lo sai? Hahah è così esilarante! - E dimmeloo!! - Davvero non ricordi? - ...Hai intenzione di farla ancora molto lunga? - Ok te lo dico.. Harry era riapparso nel tuo bagno, ricordi? - ...oh...  ...Ommioddio Harry!! Harry!! Oddio è vero, Harry!! Era di nuovo lì!!_

"Harry!!!" Urlai non appena riuscii a far tornare il sangue al cervello. Già.. se n'era andato tutto, perché il cuore ne aveva avuto più bisogno, considerando il fatto che aveva smesso di battere per qualche secondo.

Il ragazzo rideva alla vista della mia reazione. La mia espressione di shock e sorpresa, non tanto presto mutò in un sorriso a settantaquattro denti, se ne avessi avuti così tanti.

Aprii e chiusi la bocca in cerca di parole, parole per esprimere la mia felicità, che già si stava manifestando attraverso il battito accelerato del mio cuore.

"Ma che.. Oh m- cosa ci.. ? Non avrei mai.. Oh Dio! Hah no- non ci sono.. Oh diav- Oops!!" Feci qualche passo in avanti un pò troppo velocemente forse, perché inciampai goffamente sul tappeto e dopo qualche secondo di un'improvvisa ed inafferrabile caduta mi ritrovai a terra con le gambe brutalmente all'aria.

"Oh.." mormorai, sorpreso della mia nuova ed alquanto imbarazzante situazione.

Mi alzai lentamente ricomponendomi, e aggiustando la maglietta alzai lo sguardo sullo specchio.

Con mio grande piacere, ma anche vergogna, vidi Harry che si teneva una mano sulla bocca, l'altra sullo stomaco, ed era piegato in due, in una risata che probabilmente voleva contenere. Gli occhi lucidi e strizzati si aprirono lentamente e si legarono ai miei. Le farfalle nel mio stomaco probabilmente avevano dato un party.

"Puoi ridere sai" scherzai con finta indignazione. Lui si lasciò letteralmente andare, un suono angelico scivolò fuori le sue labbra semisocchiuse - le.. sue.. labbra.. oh Dio. - mentre buttava indietro la testa enfatizzando la risata.

In quell'esatto istante capii quanto mi faceva star bene sentirlo ridere, o vederlo sorridere. Avrei dato di tutto per poterlo tenere così. Vivido nella mia mente più tardi, come lo era in quel momento davanti a me.

"Ciao Louis" mi disse quando le risate si erano un pò calmate.

"Mi dispiace se ho riso" si scusò, mettendosi a posto i capelli, "ma è stato più forte di me. È stato meglio di un film comico!" e ricominciò a ridere.

Dopo un buon quarto d'ora, finalmente riuscii a farlo calmare. "Ora che MisterRidoPerLeSventureAltrui si è calmato, vorrei farti sapere una cosa.." feci una piccola pausa mentre Harry si concentrava sul mio viso.  _Uh mi piace quando mi guarda.. Oops forse non dovrei dirlo, lui non sarà nemmeno.._  
Assunsi una scherzosa aria da intellettuale, che fece uscire le fossette sul viso di Harry "Oggi," feci una piccola pausa per poi riprendere con aria più seria "ti ho visto nel corridoio di scuola mia."  
Harry ricominciò a ridere come un pazzo. Io non riuscivo a capirne il motivo, così incrociai le braccia sul petto e attesi pazientemente la fine di quella - assolutamente angelica ma in quel momento ahimè un pò fuori luogo - risata, fissando il ragazzo che si dimenava dall'altra parte della lastra.  
Harry si fermò all'improvviso, sgranando gli occhi e lasciando cadere la mascella, come se si fosse messo a ridere per un dispetto a me che cercavo di zittirlo senza troppo riuscirci, senza neanche sentire quello che gli avevo detto. Ma quando le parole vennero processate dalla sua mente, si bloccò. Stupore.  
Okay, ora faccio una piccola parentesi. Non è difficile da capire un'espressione stupita, ma quello fu un periodo particolare della mia vita da studente, durante la quale ero particolarmente fissato con le emozioni. Avevo preso parte ad un corso di neuroscienza sul cervello, sulle emozioni e sulla psicologia in generale, grazie al quale mi ero appassionato molto all'argomento. Lì ci avevano insegnato a studiare, capire e riconoscere le emozioni. Le emozioni hanno sbocco d'uscita principale tramite il viso. Anche il corpo dimostra l'emozione, con la postura del corpo o i movimenti per esempio, ma lo sfogo principale è il viso. Riconoscere le espressioni del viso per poter identificare l'emozione, non è tanto difficile. Tutti sanno che il sorriso è la felicità, le lacrime la tristezza, la fronte corrugata la confusione. Ma oltre alle espressioni controllate e riconosciute, ci sono le microespressioni. E queste ti sfido a riconoscerle. O anche semplicemente ad individuarle. Sono piccoli movimenti di parti del viso, che sono caratteristici di ogni emozione e sono impercettibili ad un occhio inesperto(che non ha un certo allenamento nel riconoscerle) ed intrattenibili per la persona che prova l'emozione. L'uomo che prova l'emozione, la esprime attraverso l'espressione. Spesso questa viene controllata, per esempio quando si dice una bugia. Lì si vuole mascherare la vera espressione, controllandola. Le microespressioni sono invece incontrollabili. E se qualcuno impara a riconoscerle, sarà anche in grado di identificare la vera emozione che una qualsiasi persona davanti a lui sta provando.  
Ok dopo avervi annoiato con questa sciocchezza che io trovo a dir poco sconvolgente - positivamente naturalmente si intende -, continuerò con la storia. Dov'eravamo? Ah sì.. Harry era sorpreso.  
"..anche io.. anche io ti ho visto a scuola mia.."  
"È interessante.." dissi strofinandomi il mento.  
"Tu dove e come mi hai visto?"  
"Stavo camminando verso la mensa per il pranzo, quando ti ho visto di sfuggita. Ma era.. strano.. intendo.. non eri normale, era come se fossi stato un riflesso.." spiegai. "E poi è stato velocissimo. Non ero neanche sicuro di averti visto."  
"Anche io ti ho visto come un riflesso.. ero in classe, mi sono distratto un attimo guardando fuori dalla finestra. È lì che ti ho visto. Ma non eri da solo. Eri con una ragazza. Lei ti.. teneva stretto per il polso e ridevate assieme.." Harry abbassò un pò la testa, lasciando che i ricci gli coprissero il viso, e cominciò a giocherellare con il lembo della sua maglia del pigiama. Si sentiva in imbarazzo, dedussi, a parlare di me e di quella ragazza.  
"Ah sì.. Leila.."  
"Leila?" chiese Harry curioso alzando di scatto la testa ma ripensandoci subito, come se avesse fatto un passo un pò troppo azzardato a chiedermi di lei.  
"Sì, non mi lascia un attimo in pace." dissi ripensando alla buffa conversazione che avevo avuto con lei quel mattino.  
"Ma state.. Voi.. Intendo, lei è la tua ragaz-" prima che potesse finire la frase lo bloccai terrificato, come se stesse per dire una bestemmia.  
"No!! Ma sei matto?! Con quella? Nono.. eravamo.. eravamo migliori amici, poi qualcosa è cambiato.." il mio sguardo era caduto, le pupille non mettevano a fuoco ciò che avevo davanti, il lavandino, ma erano come oscurate, mentre la mia mente riproduceva le immagini antiche di un'amicizia ormai bruciata. E per cosa? Perché lei era st-  
"Louis? È tutto a posto? Sei incantato da ormai due buoni minuti.." Harry mi riportò alla realtà. Non aveva senso in effetti rimurginare su qualcosa di passato e terminato.  
"Scusa.." feci scappare una piccola risatina e lo fissai negli occhi. Che occhi. Woow. Erano decisamente meravigliosi. Ora che illuminati da una luce più naturale che veniva dalla finestra opaca del bagno e non dalla luce artificiale sopra lo specchio. Molto più naturali, molto più spettacolari. Molto più molto.  _Boh non so cosa dire, se non li vedi non capisci. Scusate per la descrizione dei suoi occhi, ma veramente.. sono così belli che sono impossibili da descrivere._  
"Louis sei incantato di nuovo."  _Oops_  questa volta un pò più imbarazzato, perché lo sguardo non era più sul lavandino, ma sui suoi splendidi occhi verdi. Smeraldo. Enormi. Dolci. Femminili. Impres-  _Eh sì ma basta!!_  
Entrambi arrossimmo.   
Mi schiarii la voce e abbassai lo sguardo sulle mie mani, che tracciavano linee immaginarie sulla superficie bagnata del lavandino bianco.  
"Sei carino quando arrossisci.." Sentii una voce titubante. Un sorriso mi dipinse il volto, mentre evitavo di alzare lo sguardo, dato che la sua affermazione mi aveva fatto diventare un pomodoro.  
"Allora con.. le.. Uhmm.. situazioni a-amorose?" Cambiò discorso grazie al cielo. Oh.. in uno forse peggiore.  
"Sei carino quando balbetti" lo stuzzicai con una risatina.  
"Io non balbetto!! Cosa dici, se tu che ci senti male bello!!"  
"Ah per esser bello son bello!!"  
Harry rise.  
"Beh.." cercai una risposta alla sua domanda.  _E se è un_ _pazzo che odia quelli come me_?  _Se poi prende paura e se ne va per non tornare mai più? Non importa, lo dirò. La verità può far male, ma è immediata. Le bugie sono illusorie, ti portano alla felicità per un pò, per poi trascinati nell'abisso della realtà con crudeltà._  
"Harry.." lo chiamai, poi "okay io ora rischierò.. Non so come la prenderai, ma io sono così, se mi accetterai, bene, altrimenti farò a meno di te.." parlai pianissimo, in modo che lui non sentisse. Anche se l'ultima frase che dissi, sapevo non essere vera. Anche se era passato solo un giorno, mi ero affezionato a lui. E poi avevo fatto una promessa a me stesso. L'avrei trovato.  
"Harry io-" ripresi con più sicurezza richiamando di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
 _Looouiiiiissssss!!!!!!_ L'urlo di mia madre mi fece fare un salto di dodici metri - aha ok è per dire.  
Le urlai un veloce  _arrivo_  mettendo la testa fuori dalla porta.  
Mi girai per rispondere alla domanda che Harry mi aveva posto, il quale, da ciò che vedevo, non riusciva ad aspettare un secondo di più per averne una risposta.  
"Io sono g-"  
"Louis stai ancora parlando da solo?"  
Mi girai con un'espressione scioccata, preoccupata e terrorizzata allo stesso momento, quando mia mamma entrò in bagno senza troppa discrezione.  
"No!!" urlai. Era un  _no non guardare_ , non un  _no non parlo da solo._  
Mi fiondai in avanti agitando le braccia in aria per evitare che mia madre si accorgesse del ragazzo che stava ancora in piedi nel mio specchio. Lui era rattristato, era evidente che volesse sapere la risposta. Wow. Mi faceva contento. Non avrei dovuto esserlo?  
Trascinai mia mamma fuori dal bagno, girandomi verso Harry e mimandogli uno  _scusa_  e chiudendo l'istante dopo la luce del bagno.  
Non mi fermai fin quando mia madre non si ritrovò seduta sul divano in soggiorno.  
"Ma che fai?" mi chiese alzando un sopracciglio.  
Non risposi, mi rivolsi verso la cucina e lei continuò.  
"Sei strano oggi.."  
"No è che ho molta fame mamma, che c'é da mangiare?"  
Lei non troppo convinta mi rispose citando carne e patate, ma in quel momento poco mi interessava, considerando il fatto che avevo lasciato il mio Harry su da solo.  
"Torno subito mamma, vado a prendere il telefono in camera che devo scrivere a Josh. Poi ti aiuterò a preparare da mangiare" le feci un piccolo sorriso e corsi su per le scale facendo gli scalini a due a due.  
Mi fiondai in bagno, ma quando aprii la luce, nello specchio vidi solo mattonelle bianche e blu.  
Non persi tempo, mia madre era giù già sospettosa del mio strano atteggiamento di oggi, così feci in fretta.  
Presi un foglietto adesivo dal blocco dei fogli a righe gialli, una penna e scrissi un messaggio.

 **Alla tua domanda devo ancora rispondere, tranquillo non me ne dimenticherò. Vediamoci domattina alla stessa ora di questa mattina. Scusa ancora per mia madre.  -Louis**.

Corsi di nuovo in bagno, mi posizionai con la schiena allo specchio, ed attaccai il bigliettino sulla parete opposta. Tranquilli non era distante.  
Dopo aver fatto il mio lavoretto, preso il telefono scesi da mia mamma che per fortuna non mi fece altre domande rispetto alle mie precedenti chiacchierate allo specchio. L'aiutai come le avevo promesso.  
Dopo cena salii in camera mia e mi misi il pigiama pronto per andare a dormire.  
Prima di chiudere la luce entrai in bagno dove, con mia grande sorpresa trovai un bigliettino bianco attaccato dall'altra parte del mio specchio. Mi avvucinai già con un sorriso che proruppe definitivamente quando lo lessi.

 **Va bene.. Non far finta di dimenticarlo solo perché non ne vuoi parlare, se non lo ricorderai tu, te lo ricorderò io.. Buona notte Lou.. Fai sogni d'oro..  -Harr** y

Quella notte dormii bene, nonostante il fatto non vedessi l'ora di svegliarmi per rivederlo.  
Il  _mio_  ragazzo nello specchio.


	5. Strani oggetti

Mi svegliai di soprassalto prima che l'aggeggio strillante suonasse.

Un rumore metallico aveva disturbato il mio sonno tranquillo. Diedi una veloce occhiata all'orologio da tavolino posizionato di fianco al telefono spento. Il numero verde elettrico luminoso segnava le _4:13_.

Cosa diavolo mi aveva svegliato? Ho un sonno molto pesante, solamente rumori forti e vicini mi riescono a svegliare.

Fuori era ancora buio, e l'unica era la luce che proveniva da una luna quasi piena, che penetrava nella fessura tra le tende azzurre illuminando una sottile striscia del pavimento a palchetti.

Mi scopersi le gambe dalle pesanti coperte blu e con fatica assunsi una posizione da seduto. Tesi l'orecchio in cerca di qualche possibile rumore. Quando non sentii nulla, indossai le pantofole e mi diressi a luce spenta verso il bagno.

Aprii la porta e premetti l'interruttore, strizzando forte gli occhi per evitare che la luce invadesse le mie pupille ancora abituate al buio della notte.

Lasciai aprire leggermente le palpebre permettendo uno spiraglio di luce penetrare attraverso le mie ciglia.

Il bagno era normalissimo - nel caso vi foste chiesti se era entrato un alieno.. Direi di no.. No, nessun alieno, anche se sarebbe stato divertente.

Controllai che tutto fosse al suo posto. Il mobile era lì. Il lavandino, lo specchio con il foglietto di Harry - sorrisi come uno scemo al vederlo -, la doccia, l'appendi abiti. Sembrava fosse tutto al suo posto.

Il tappeto sotto i miei piedi era ancora umido, io abituato a montarci sopra bagnato dopo la doccia.

La tendina tirata, il tappo dello shampoo aperto com'ero solito lasciarlo.

Un barattolo di metallo lucente sotto il lavand- Eh? Che roba è quella?

Corrugai la fronte stupito.  
Mi avvicinai e mi chinai a terra posando le ginocchia sul pavimento freddo, il contatto mi fece venire la pelle d'oca.  
Era un cilindro metallico lucente delle dimensioni di una tanica da benzina. Era rovesciato ed aveva un tappo rivolto dalla parte del muro. Inoltre, notai una piccola sporgenza sulla quale, coperta da una lastra trasparente, c'era la toppa per l'inserimento di una - da quel che sembrava - enorme chiave.

Prima di toccarlo mi assicurai che non fosse bollente o che non fosse una specie di mina o bomba inesplosa - non che sappia riconoscerle.. Ma la precauzione ci vuole sempre.

Quindi lo osservai da vicino, tastando le mattonelle bianche che lo circondavano per sentire se emanasse calore.

Corrugai la fronte cercando di capire cosa diavolo fosse quell'oggetto. Quando fui abbastanza certo che non avrebbe potuto causarmi alcun danno, avvicinai lentamente la mano, appoggiandone le dita sulla superficie riflettente.

Non appena la mia pelle toccò il metallo freddo, una scarica elettrica - tranquilli, pochi volt - mi attraversò il corpo, facendomi rizzare i capelli, già spettinati, sulla nuca.

Presi paura ed allontanai immediatamente la mano.

Decisi così di prendere un asciugamano - magari non quello bagnato - e lo avvolsi attorno a quello che sembrava un recipiente cilindrico rovesciato. Notai sul tappo dei caratteri, probabilmente a formare una frase, ma non riuscii a leggere.

Posizionai le mani a palmo aperto sulla superficie del cilindro, attraverso l'asciugamano, una opposta all'altra e feci forza sulle braccia per tirarlo su.

Ma non ci riuscii, era pesantissimo, non riuscii nemmeno a farlo rotolare.

Quando dopo un buon quarto d'ora di prove di forza capii che non avevo nessuna speranza di spostarlo di un solo millimetro, mi alzai un po' spazientito, sbuffando.

Misi le mani sui fianchi e rimasi lì a fissarlo con aria frustrata. Mi guardai in torno cercando una chiave che potesse entrare nella toppa dell'aggeggio ma non vidi niente.

Quella notte non dormii più. In parte la passai a cercare di smuovere quella cosa che mi aveva svegliato, dal pavimento del mio bagno, in parte la passai a letto - comunque esausto - senza chiudere occhio, mentre avevo la mente occupata da varie, strane ed improbabili spiegazioni sulla natura del cilindro e diverse ipotesi sul perché si trovasse lì.

Ad un certo punto, quando ormai avevo perso il conto delle teorie formulate, il sole lentamente cominciò a far capolino da dietro le montagne boscose e la luce fresca e chiara della mattina invase la città che pian piano si stava risvegliando. Erano circa le 6.30 del mattino e ogni cittadino di San Francisco verso quell'ora si alzava dal suo comodo e caldo letto per prepararsi e poi uscire cominciando così una nuova giornata.

Ad eccezione del sottoscritto. Io ero sveglio dalle 4:13 della notte. Sottolineo, 4:13. La mia giornata era iniziata così, alle prime ore del mattino, svegliato dalla caduta di un cilindro nel bagno.

Mancava ancora mezz'ora prima che avessi potuto rivedere Harry, e la occupai preparandomi per uscire.

Indossai un paio di jeans neri stretti, una canottiera bianca ed una giacchetta di pelle nera ai quali abbinai il mio cappello di lana grigio, un paio di occhiali da sole che appesi al collo della larga canottiera e la mia catenella alla quale avevo appeso un - modestamente bellissimo e di buonissimo gusto e stile - ciondolo metallico rettangolare sul quale era incisa la parola  _respira_.

Quando finalmente mi sentii pronto ed aggiustai la mia frangia all'insù guardandomi nel piccolo specchio dell'armadio, mi diressi con leggera ansia, se bisogna essere onesti, verso il bagno.

Entrai silenziosamente con il respiro leggermente trattenuto, con gli occhi già puntati sullo specchio. 

Harry non era lì, nello specchio ancora il bigliettino del giorno prima. Raggiunsi quello attraccato al mio muro e lo staccai rileggendolo. 

Sorrisi lievemente mentre lo piegavo e lo mettevo in tasca. Lì ne trovai un altro, quello che mi aveva consegnato quella ragazzina fuori di scuola, e della quale presenza mi ero completamente dimenticato. 

Corrugai la fronte cercando di capire il senso di quelle strane cose che erano accadute in quelle poche ore. Cercai di trovare dei possibili collegamenti tra i vari fatti, non trovando alcuna soluzione. 

Immerso nei miei pensieri mi girai verso lo specchio e feci un salto, quando mi trovai davanti un Harry dallo sguardo curioso che mi guardava in silenzio. 

Lanciai un gridolino. 

"Ma che diavolo-" 

"Ciao" disse piano Harry con un sorrisino imbarazzato. 

"..da quanto mi stavi osservando?" dissi con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Uhm.. ti ho visto quando hai staccato il foglietto dal muro" rispose Harry dondolando i fianchi, ed abbassando lievemente la testa, senza mai, però, staccare il suo sguardo smeraldino dal mio. 

Lo osservai con le labbra lievemente separate, cercando di non sorridere notando anche il fatto che mi lusingava sapere che forse un po' gli potevo interessare. 

Parlando di me, lui non mi interessava. Aha. Provavo semplicemente una curiosità morbosa nei suoi confronti. Il che è dir poco. 

Lo guardai negli occhi. Anzi. Vidi i suoi occhi. 

Fu una di quelle volte in cui non guardi semplicemente una cosa, ma la vedi. Non so se ci avete mai pensato, ma è diverso  _guardare_  e  _vedere_.  
Guardare. Passare lo sguardo sulle cose senza vederle veramente, come fosse presente un velo di nebbia che le ricopre. Non ci presti attenzione, perché stai pensando ad altro o perché semplicemente non ti interessano. Come quando cammini per le vie di una città e la tua mente viaggia altrove; guardi i palazzi le persone ma non li vedi. Li guardi perchè non ci vai a sbattere addosso, ma non li vedi.  
Vedere. Osservi le cose nei loro dettagli, ne capti ogni loro caratteristica, i colori, le dimensioni, ogni piccolezza. 

E così in quel momento vidi gli occhi di Harry, e ve lo dico, per farla breve, mi ci persi dentro.  
"Hei.." la sua voce roca e, sì devo dirvelo, decisamente sexy della mattina mi portò via dal mio stato di trans. 

Tossicchiai abbassando la testa per evitare di fargli notare il colore rosso che aveva bramosamente irrigato le mie guance  _stranamente_  non segnate dal cuscino perchè chissà come non avevo dormito molto quella notte. _Bah._  
Il mio sguardo cadde sull'oggetto misterioso.  
"Harry.. È tutto normale da te?" Dissi alzando poi lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Definisci normale.." Rispose con un sorriso.  
"Cioè.. Nulla di strano in questi giorni?" Alzai le sopracciglia.  
"Strano.. Oggi mi sono svegliato prestissimo."  
"Ok, ho capito che può essere un trauma svegliarsi alle sei e mezzo del mattino Harry, ma non è questo il problema ora.." Feci una pausa mentre lui mi guardava corrugando la fronte e cominciò a scuotere la testa facendo ballonzolare i ricci cioccolatosi.  
Ripresi "Intendo strano come una ragazzina sconosciuta che ti viene a dare un foglietto con numero a caso stampati sopra, strano come vedre gente riflessa sui muri della tua scuola, strano come tro-"  
"Non mi sono svegliato alle 6 tesoro," urlai mentalmente di felicità sentendo il nome con cui mi aveva chiamato. Continuò "Alle 4 e 13 ero in piedi." Sbarrai gli occhi.  
"Alle 4 e 13?!" Ripetei.  
"Già. Scommetto che tu ti sarai alzato 10 minuti fa."  
"No ciccino. Anche io esattamente alle 4 e 13."  
Fece una faccia confusa.  
"Ma.."  
"Perché un cilindro di metallo mi ha svegliato cadendo sul pavimento del bagno. Considerando il fatto che non riesco nemmeno a spostarlo di 1 millimetro, probabilmente avrà spaccato le piastrelle. Ma non mi riguarda questo ora, perché la domanda principale è  _che diavolo è?_  Sicuramente non andrò a pensare  _oh no mi toccherà ricompare le piastrelle del bagno_."  
All'inizio Harry mi guardò sbalordito, quando poi assunsi il solito atteggiamento scherzoso si mise a ridere scuotendo la testa.  
"Anche io mi sono svegliato, ma non ho nessun cilindro. Invece c'è stata una luce abbagliante in camera che non ho la più pallida idea da dove venisse, ed inoltre un fischio acutissimo. Quando sono stato in grado di riaprire gli occhi, vicino all'armadio c'era una porta blindata. Mai vista prima."  
"Che? Porta blindata?"  
Fece di sì con la testa.  
Mi morsi il labbro, pensoso.  
"Ho provato ad aprirla in tutti i modi, ma devo inserire un codice di sblocco, e non posso tentare combinazioni a caso, perché saranno infinite." Mi spiegò.  
Io abbassai lo sguardo sul mio cilindro, poi un idea mi balenò nella mente.  
"Io posso darti dei codici!" Esclamai tuffando la mano nella tasca dei jeans dove poco prima avevo messo via il bigliettino della ragazza.  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia non capendo cosa stessi dicendo, ed attese in silenzio.  
Dispiegai il bigliettino. "Allora.."  
"Ma che roba è?"  
"Uhmm.."  
"Dove l'hai preso?"  
"Vedi piccolo Harry.." Cominciai con una scherzosa aria da intellettuale "tra le tante cose strane che mi sono successe in questi due giorni, c'è l'incontro con una ragazzina sconosciuta che mi ha dato questo bigliettino.." E glie lo mostrai.  
Lo osservò da vicino mentre lo appoggiavo sulla superficie dello specchio.  
Non disse niente, così io ricominciai.  
"La cosa ancora più strana è che la ragazzina è scomparsa immediatamente dopo avermelo dato." Feci una pausa "E tu ti chiederai, mio prezioso allievo," sorrise al nome "perché mai dovrei darti questi codici che con la tua vita non centrano nulla? Beh il fatto è questo. Da quando ti ho travato nello specchio, mi sono successe tante cose strane fuori dalla norma, ed immagino anche a te. Quindi.. Perché non collegare le cose?"  
Lui fu d'accordo. "In effetti.."  
"Allora cominciamo.. Abbiamo 20 minuti prima che mia mamma mi venga a trascinare via di qua per portarmi a scuola.." Diedi una veloce occhiata all'ora segnata sul telefonino.  
"Ok.." Rispose lui concentrato.  
"Cominciamo. Abbiamo quattro numeri, quindi.." Ci pensai un attimo, "tante combinazioni possibili" dissi quando rinunciai a fare i calcoli.  
Lui sgranò gli occhi. "Non so quante possiblità ho.." Disse mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
"E hai detto che hai già provato.."  
"No, no. Non con i codici.."  
"Ah Ok.." Risposi corrugando la fronte senza chiedergli maggiori dettagli.  
"Quali sono i numeri?"  
"Un 1, due 8 ed un 9.."  
"Ok aspetta prendo un foglio così possiamo scrivere le combinazioni.." Scomparve dalla mia vista per ricomparire poi alcuni secondi più tardi con un foglio ed una penna.  
"La prima.. 1-8-8-9. Un'altra potrebbe essere 9-8-8-1."  
Mentre io pensavo ai possibili numeri, lui con penna in mano metteva giù le cifre in una bella ed ordinata calligrafia.  
"Poi.. 8-1-9-8.. Ci sei?" Fece cenno di sì con la testa quindi continuai "8-9-1-8.. Uhmm.. 9-1-8-8.." mi strofinai il mento mentre pensavo.  
"Oh ecco! 1-8-9-8 e 1-9-8-8.. Poi-"  
"Aspetta!" Esclamò senza staccare gli occhi dal foglio. Mi fece alzare lo sguardo dal mio foglio e vidi quanto era concentrato. Aveva le sopracciglia unite e la lingua a coprire il labbro superiore.  
Sorrisi. Era bellissimo.  
Continuammo così fino a quando non riuscimmo più a trovare valori diversi da quelli che già avevamo.  
"Ok ora vado di la e li provo.." Fece per andarsene ma lo fermai.  
"Harry!" Mi sporsi in avanti con forza, tanto che andai a sbattere con la fronte sullo specchio.  
Lui rise ricomponendosi poi mentre io mi massaggiavo la parte colpita.  
"Tutto a posto?"  
"Harry.." Evitai la sua domanda considerando la mia, di domanda, più importante rispetto alla mia fronte. "Noi.. Non sappiamo cosa sia quella porta.. O chissa ci sia dietro.." La preoccupazione mi dipinse il volto. Non avevamo idea di dove portasse. E nel mio parere poteva essere pericoloso.  
Abbassò lo sguardo per poi rialzarlo sul mio, con un piccolo sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. "Sei forse preoccupato per me?" Disse con un sorriso sghembo alquanto seducente ed un sopracciglio alzato.  
"Non scherzare.." Feci una faccia triste da cucciolo, che devo ammetterlo, mi viene piuttosto bene, fa tanta tenerezza.  
"Starò attento." Ritornò serio.  
"Promettilo.." Da quando mi preoccupavo così tanto?  
"Te lo prometto Lou.." Disse con un tono dolce che mi rassicurò.  
"Se mi trovo davanti agli alieni chiedo una tazza di tè ma poi me ne vado.." Risi un po' alle sue parole.  
"Parlami quando sei di là in camera, così so quando e se entri"  
"Va bene" mi rassicurò attraverso le fossette, e ciò mi fece provare un'improvviso calore interno che mi saliva dalla pancia e stranamente raggiunse le guance facendole colorare.  
Gli risposi con un cenno della testa, così lui si girò ed uscì dalla mia vista.  
Qualche istante dopo dalla sua stanza sentii la sua voce "Lou?"  
"Haz!" Proruppi in un mega sorriso.  
"Bello!" Sorrisi ancora notando che la sua esclamazione si riferiva al suo nuovo soprannome.  
Feci un secondo di silenzio per poi riprendere ridendo "Lavora pelandrone!"  
Sentii una lieve risata e poi un fischio metallico.  
"Cosa era?" Chiesi un po' preoccupato.  
"Il primo codice.. Sbagliato."  
"Ok vai con gli altri.."  
"Secondo.." La sua voce fu seguita da una pausa ed un secondo fischio.  
"No.." Mormorai sotto il respiro mentre nervosamente mi mordicchiavo il labbro superiore.  
Una serie di altri fischi susseguirono, preceduti dalla leggera voce di Harry che mi faceva sapere che stava andando tutto bene. Anche se non era ancora riuscito ad aprire la porta. In fondo forse speravo che non ci riuscisse. Avevo paura, Harry era la mia scoperta, Harry era prezioso, Harry era mio. Mi piaceva Harry. È strano da dire, perché lo conoscevo solo da due giorni, ma era così. Lui mi piaceva davvero. Era stata una cosa improvvisa ma certa. Come lo chiamano? Imprinting? Ecco. Forse avevo avuto un Imprinting su Harry. Non potevo neanche solo immaginare di perderlo.  
"Haz?"  
"Sì?" Rispose mentre il dispositivo fischiava ancora.  
"A quale sei?"  
"Non ne mancano molti.. Sono all' 1-8-9-8" mi rispose mentre contemporaneamente digitava le cifre sullo schermo.  
Ma il fischio non chi fu.  
"Haz?" Dissi allarmato.  
Ci fu silenzio.  
"Haz?!" Mi appoggiai al vetro con entrambi le mani. La superficie fredda sui miei palmi, che mandò piccoli brividi lungo la spina dorsale. O forse erano brividi di paura, perché Harry non mi rispondeva.  
"Harry!"  
Poi, un rumore dietro di me.  
Mi girai lentamente e lo vidi.  
Harry era dietro di me, in piedi, con le mani lungo i fianchi ed un sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Era quello giusto."


	6. Fingersi malato

Ebbi un mancamento.  
Ok sono un ragazzo molto emotivo. Mi emoziono molto facilmente, forse l'avrete già capito. Le lacrime mi scivolano via dagli occhi senza troppa vergogna, i sorrisi genuini prorompono sulle mie labbra alle piccole cose che mi fanno sentire felice, e, come in questo dannato caso, le piccole o grandi sorprese, che siano positive o negative, mi fanno scappare dal mondo reale per alcuni istanti.  
Un bel cielo azzurro, i colori di un fiore, la carezza di un amico, il bacio di una madre, il profumo della pioggia, il sussurro del vento. Tutte cose che mi fanno emozionare.  
Le orecchie cominciarono a fischiarmi e piccioli puntini neri presero possesso della mia vista. Direte che è una reazione esagerata. No. O almeno per la persona che sono io non lo è.  
Insomma mi sentii mancare. La testa cominciò a girare creando un fastidioso disordine nella mia mente, mentre sentii una voce roca preoccupata che mi chiamava da lontano. Avvertii il mio corpo che si spostava non controllato dalla mia volontà, che in quel momento voleva solo catturare la sensazione di esili dita fredde che stavano sfiorando la pelle del mio viso.  
Dopo qualche istante, quando non riuscii più a percepire il tocco delicato, aprii poco gli occhi riacquistando parte della vista, mentre mi riabituavo alla luce. Lunghi ricci cioccolato mi carezzavano il viso.  
Sorrisi. Allora era suo quel tocco angelico, come petali di rosa sull'acqua. Ero contento ora che sapevo che la porta l'aveva portato direttamente a me.

"Harry.." Mormorai.

"Harry?" Una voce che non era la sua rispose ed io spalancai all'improvviso gli occhi, riconoscendo i lineamenti di mia madre. Il viso a pochi centimetri dal mio.  
"Ciao tesoro.." Disse lei corrugando la fronte ancora non capendo perché l'avessi chiamata così.  
Le sorrisi timidamente alzandomi sui gomiti.  
Ero disteso sul letto di schiena. Ma da ciò che ricordavo non ci ero arrivato da solo. Un flash mi balenò nella mente. Un'immagine sfocata di un ragazzo alto riccio e dagli occhi splendidamente smeraldini che mi sollevava dal pavimento del bagno e mi adagiava sul letto.  
"Stai bene amore? Ti vedo pallido.."  
"No.. Non sto tanto bene in effetti.." Dissi strofinandomi il viso. Mentii. Ok poi mi sentii un po' in colpa, ma pensando al fatto che dovevo cercare Harry, dovevo scoprire cos'era il cilindro e tutto il resto, forse le giustificazioni erano più che valide, per una piccola bugia che in fondo non avrebbe fatto nessun danno.  
"Posso rimanere a casa oggi?" E poi ripresi spiegandole "non faremmo nulla a scuola.. Oggi c'è l'assemblea post vacanze.."  
Lei ci pensò un attimo ma poi annuì dandomi un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Va bene. Ma solo oggi. E vedi di studiare lo stesso.." Disse con aria ammonitrice alzando un dito contro di me.  
"Sì mamma.."  
"E per pranzo fatti una pasta.. Io pranzo su lavoro oggi e farò anche abbastanza tardi, quindi ci vediamo questa sera.. Cerca di non combinare disastri.."  
Le feci cenno di sì con la testa.  
Si alzò dalla posizione seduta nella quale era stata sul mio letto accanto a me e si diresse verso la porta per uscire.  
Poi fece una cosa che mi fece prendere 29 infarti consecutivi, e se non sono morto in quel momento, non rischierò mai più di morire per lo spavento.  
"Oh aspetta.." si girò e si diresse poi, mentre il mio mento mi cadeva in pancia e gli occhi strabuzzavano fuori dalle orbite, verso la porta del mio bagno. Non avevo idea se Harry era nascosto lì o se se n'era andato, ma il pericolo c'era ed inoltre anche se non ci fosse stato Harry, avrebbe sicuramente visto il cilindro.  
Mi alzai di scatto dal letto e corsi nella sua direzione, urlando un  _NO!_ che naturalmente non venne ascoltato. Ormai era troppo tardi.  
Mia madre entrò nel bagno ed io attesi fuori, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, impotente. Appoggiato alla parete, con gli occhi chiusi, mi preparai psicologicamente a qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto uscire da dentro quel bagno.  
Mia madre infuriata per le piastrelle rotte.  
Lei arrabbiatissima perché non le avevo detto niente.  
Impaurita pensando fosse una bomba.  
Impaurita vedendo Harry nascosto dietro la tenda della doccia.  
Harry urlante seguito a ruota da mia madre con lo scopino del bagno a colpirlo.  
Una mandria di bufali inferociti.  
Una giraffa a strisce bianche e rosa.  
Un alieno sputa fuoco.  
Un-  
"Louis?"  
Aprii gli occhi, mi schiarii la gola e risposi titubante "si?"  
"Ma.. Non mi hai detto nulla.. Ed è da ieri sera.."  
Rimasi fuori dal bagno e mi colpii mentalmente in faccia per non aver pensato di coprire il cilindro con una qualsiasi cosa in modo da nasconderlo un po' alla vista. Soprattutto quella più critica di mia madre.  
"Scusa mamma, stavo per dirtelo, ma non sapevo come avresti reagito.. E.. perdon-"  
"Che poi non ho pagato neanche tanto.."  
 _Che?!_  
Entrai in bagno con la fronte corrugata cercando di capire cosa diavolo stesse dicendo. Ma l'aveva comprato lei?  
"Ma l'hai comprato t-"  
Mi bloccai quando vidi di cosa stava parlando.  
"In effetti ti stanno davvero bene i ricci mamma" si stava specchiando mettendosi a posto il nuovo taglio di capelli, al quale naturalmente non avevo assolutamente fatto caso prima.

Feci un salto di gioia ricomponendomi subito. Un enorme peso mi era stato tolto dalle spalle, anche se comunque prima o poi avrei dovuto dirglielo. Meglio poi che prima, comunque. Harry era salvo, dovunque si fosse nascosto, il cilindro ancora non visto e lo specchio riflettev-

Aspetta.

Lo specchio rifletteva?

Sgranai gli occhi e mi avvicinai di più, vedendomi in effetti poi riflesso sulla superficie lucida.

"Perchè mi guardi così?" fece mia mamma.

Okay, pensai che poteva bastare. Se avesse abbassato lo sguardo avrebbe visto il cilindro, e io mi stavo comportando un po' stranamente per i suoi gusti, quindi decisi di lasciare le domande e la ricerca delle rispettive risposte a quando lei sarebbe stata fuori di casa. C'era troppo rischio a lasciarla lì ancora, così la presi per un braccio trascinandola fuori dal bagno "Mà farai tardi a lavoro, ti conviene uscire.."  
"Oh è vero!!" Esclamò.  _Oh grazie_.  
Mi diede un veloce abbraccio, prese le chiavi che aveva appoggiato sul mio comodino e corse fuori dalla camera.  
Forse un minuto dopo sentii il rumore di una macchina che si allontanava sul vialetto di ghiaia.

Lasciai andare un sospiro di sollievo che non sapevo di trattenere.

Mi girai intorno cercando per la stanza qualche segno di un certo ragazzo, notando il mio cappello di lana sul letto. Mi girai dalla parte della portafinestra e feci leva sulla maniglia per aprirla. Era già aperta, solamente accostata. Così, con grande speranza immaginando di vedere Harry che si nascondeva lì fuori, l'aprii tirandola verso di me.

La fresca aria mattutina invase la stanza e mi colpì le guance. Un leggero venticello scuoteva le fronde delle mie adorate betulle.

Uscii sul balcone e notai una massa di ricci sporta su di un lato, verso l'esterno.

Il mio cuore fece un salto di gioia al vederlo lì. Mi dava la schiena quindi non mi aveva visto uscire, e neppure sentito perchè ero stato abbastanza silenzioso.

Lo osservai per un po', con un piccolo sorriso che cercavo di trattenere mordendomi la pelle morbida del labbro inferiore.

Era appoggiato con il gomito destro sul ripiano di marmo freddo del balcone e il mento adagiato su di esso. Notai come faceva dondolare oziosamente l'altra mano, facendola ondeggiare nell'aria. Distendeva e piegava le dita lentamente e giocherellava con le foglie di un albero i cui rami raggiungevano la sua altezza.

I ricci sparsi un po ovunque che gli carezzavano la pelle del collo.

Indossava una camicia a maniche corte, tinta unita grigia, ed un paio di jeans neri come i miei ma più aderenti che gli rendevano le gambe ancora più lunghe di quello che già erano.

Punto importante. Soffermiamoci sulle sue gambe.

Ora vi farò scoprire alcune cose di me.

Non so cosa sia la prima cosa che voi osserviate in una persona qualsiasi che vedete quando camminate per strada. Qualcuno dirà gli occhi, qualcuno dirà il naso, qualcuno dirà il sorriso, qualcun'altro i capelli. E ora arrivo io e rompo l'armonia del GliHoVistoPrimaIlViso. Io la prima cosa che noto in una persona sono le gambe. Sì ridete.

No. Non sto scherzando.

Le gambe sono la prima cosa che attira la mia attenzione in una persona.

Mi ritrovo spesso a fissarle considerandole interessanti quando mi piacciono. E mi piacciono da impazzire quelle lunghe e snelle. Non so spiegarvi il perchè ma le trovo estremamente sexy. Estremamente.

Un motivo logico un po' più profondo rispetto a quello del 'mi arrapano le gambe lunghe' per spiegare i miei momenti di incanto quando guardo le gambe di qualcuno, è il fatto che le gambe sono uhmm.. come si può dire.. un mezzo? Sì, un mezzo per muoverti.

Un mezzo per spostarsi da un posto all'altro, ma non solo. Un mezzo per camminare, correre, ballare, nuotare, saltare, e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Le gambe sono simbolo di movimento, ma ti permettono non solo di raggiungere posti fisici. Metaforicamente ti permettono di raggiungere le tue mete, i tuoi obiettivi, i tuoi sogni. Sono ciò che ti porta avanti.

Cammina. Cammina sulle tue gambe, perchè tu hai le forze per farlo. Hai le forze e le possibilità per raggiungere i tuoi sogni.

Sono un mezzo ed un simbolo che io ammiro.

Così mi persi per un bel po' ad osservare le gambe sexy di Harry.

Dopo un po', mi avvicinai lentamente ed in silenzio. Non so cosa stavo per fare, non so cosa avrei fatto quando, di lì a pochi passi, l'avrei raggiunto.

Ancora un passo e mi fermai dietro di lui. Allungai le mani tremolanti verso la sua schiena.

 _Respira_. Mi ricordai.

Feci ossigenare il cervello chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi.

Quando li riaprii le mie mani ora sicure si poggiarono sul tessuto della sua maglia, ai lati del suo lungo busto.

All'stante si tese, si raddrizzò ma non girò la testa. Così mi bloccai.

Poi quando feci scivolare le mani più in avanti, si rilassò al mio tocco. Feci un altro passo in avanti e lo chiusi tra le mie braccia.

 _Respira_.

Ancora più lentamente, per evitare di farlo spaventare, feci aderire il mio corpo al suo, e poi, appoggiai l'orecchio sinistro alla sua spalla possente.

 _Respira_.

Quando notai che lui era rimasto immobile e non dava segni di vita, feci per allontanarmi. Mollai la presa sui suoi fianchi ma lui mi prese le mani e le rimise al loro posto. Dove le avevo appoggiate poco prima, sulla sua pancia piatta.

Io mi rilassai. Lui fece cadere dolcemente indietro la testa fino a farla poggiare sulla mia spalla.

Restammo lì per qualche minuto, semplicemente ad ascoltare il rumore del vento ed io del suo cuore, che sentivo battere forte sulla sua schiena attraverso la camicetta.  
Rientrammo poco dopo per sederci sul mio letto. Entrambi dalla parte dello schienale con le gambe io incrociate e lui distese davanti a sé.  
"Sai che.." Ruppe il silenzio con una voce bassa, come per non voler creare troppa confusione, per mantener la calma e il silenzio che regnava nella stanza. Un bel silenzio, accompagnato dal canto degli uccellini.  
Girai la testa verso di lui, che guardava dritto davanti a se, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Quando lo vidi così vicino, mi sentii le farfalle nello stomaco. Finalmente il mio Harry era con me. Nel mio mondo. Sul mio letto. A pochi centimetri da me.  
Il suo sorriso aveva scoperto le fossette, quelle bellissime fossette di cui andavo pazzo, così non persi l'occasione e ne toccai una, punzecchiandola con l'indice.  
Lui si girò e notai un amabile rossore che gli dipingeva le guance.  
Ricominciò mantenendo il contatto visivo "Non hai risposto alla domanda di ieri.." E arrossì ancora di più, così entrambi staccammo lo sguardo, dato che il colore aveva contagiato anche me.  
Tossicchiai.  
"E chi ti dice che voglio rispondere?" Dissi maliziosamente.  
"Ma.. Me l'avevi promesso.." rispose con un tono triste rigirandosi verso di me.  
Lasciai scappare una risata.  
"Magari.. Voglio qualcosa in cambio poi.." Stuzzicai.  
Lui considerò ciò che avevo appena detto arricciando le labbra all'insù. Mi venne un'improvvisa voglia di baciarlo. Il respiro mi si bloccò in gola e cominciai a tossire distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"E.. Cosa?"  
"Eh!" Non appena smisi di tossire. "Non te lo dico.. E poi dipende da te."  
"Eh? Cosa dipende da me?"  
"Tu dimmi se vuoi sapere la risposta. Dimmi o sì o no."  
Rimase in silenzio.  
"Quindi?" Lo stuzzicai con il gomito sulla pancia.  
"Va bene.." Disse alla fine sbuffando.  
"Perfetto.." Mi alzai dal letto stiracchiandomi.  
Sentii il suo sguardo sulla mia schiena.  
"Allora? Resti là?" Chiesi mettendo le mani sui fianchi.  
Lui scosse la testa e si alzò, affiancandomi.  
"Dove andiamo?" Chiese curioso.  
"Uhmm.. In un giardino giù in città." Risposi dopo averci pensato un attimo.  
"E.. Come ci arriviamo?" Risi a tutte le domande che mi poneva, mentre presi le chiavi di casa ed il telefono, misi le scarpe e gli feci segno di scendere le scale.  
Decisi di non rispondere più, così per tutto il tragitto verso il parco, l'unica voce fu la sua, che ci accompagnò con costanti domande e commenti sugli edifici che vedeva, sulle persone e sulle macchine. Io non facevo che sorridere, ogni tanto portandolo attraverso il braccio sulla strada giusta, considerando che si distraeva in continuazione.  
Raggiungemmo i cancelli del parco ed entrammo, lui con il naso all'insù guidato da me verso una panchina. Ci sedemmo e mi rilassai appoggiandomi allo schienale, misi le mani dietro la testa e chiusi gli occhi. Quando riuscii a riprendermi la sua attenzione cominciai.  
"Raccontami qualcosa Harry.." Dissi sorridendogli.  
Fece un attimo di silenzio, probabilmente pensando a cosa dire.  
"Attraversando la porta questa mattina ti ho pensato tanto.."

Lasciai che continuasse.  
"Perché anche se ci conosciamo da poco Lou, è come se ti conoscessi da tutta una vita. È strano davvero."

Lasciai passare qualche istante e poi dissi "Mi trovo davvero bene con te.." con un tono un po' imbarazzato.  
Fece un piccolo sorriso e si aggiustò in modo da essere comodo. Eravamo seduti l'uno di fianco all'altro, spalla contro spalla.  
Un dolce silenzio riempì alcuni minuti prima che lui ricominciasse a parlare.  
"Ho avuto timore.. Non avevo idea di cosa fosse la luce o dove portasse la porta.. So che ero curioso, ma avevo paura.."  
"Per fortuna che abbiamo provato ad aprirla.. Così ora finalmente posso vederti.. Dal vivo.." Enfatizzai le parole tirandogli un piccolo pizzicotto sul braccio e ricavai in risposta un  _ahia_  confuso tra le risate ed una pacca sulla gamba.  
Poi all'improvviso "Ma sei mezzo svenuto!" A questo punto rise forte e sbatté le mani assieme riportando alla mente ciò che era successo quella mattina.  
"Sì io sono uno emotivo" cercai di difendermi, ma lui mi stuzzicava e cominciò a farmi il solletico, cosa che io non sopporto minimamente. Così lo bloccai e presi il controllo su di lui.  
Gli presi i polsi e li bloccai tenendoli fermi, stretti in una mia mano - nonostante io sia abbastanza piccolino, sono comunque forzuto -, mentre con l'altro braccio gli circondavo la vita e lo tiravo a me, affondando la mano sotto la maglietta e stuzzicandogli la pancia.  
Lui non riuscì più a liberarsi dalla mia presa, ma si divincolava e si scuoteva tutto a causa del solletico. Sbadatamente poi - devo ammettere che fu anche un po' colpa mia -, mi tirò una gomitata sul naso. Non fu tanto forte, al momento fece male, ma poi passò. Comunque decisi di scherzarci un po' su prendendolo in giro, e feci finta di stare malissimo.  
Mi misi una mano sul naso a coprire anche la bocca, per prevenire qualche eventuale risata che avrebbe rovinato lo scherzo, e strizzai gli occhi come segno di dolore. Lasciai cadere in avanti la testa e le spalle, cosicchè, Harry, che si trovava per metà sulle mie ginocchia, si ritrovò intrappolato dal mio busto appoggiato a peso morto sopra il suo.  
La mia finta smorfia di dolore lo preoccupò ed infatti cercò di liberarsi per controllare il mio stato, ma invece di lasciarlo andare, lo strinsi ancora di più.  
"Lou? Stai bene?"  
Feci uscire un verso che assomigliò tanto ad un rantolo e che fece allarmare ancora di più OcchiVerdi.

Tuffai il viso nel suo petto, chiusi gli occhi e respirai il suo profumo, il quale mandò un brivido che attraversò tutte le vie neuronali del mio corpo.

Lui mi chiamò dandomi un colpetto sulla spalla. "Lou? Mi dispiace!"

A quel punto lasciai andare la risata che stavo trattenendo, togliendo la mano dal viso, mentre lui mi guardava sbalordito con le sopracciglia alzate.

"Ma che.. ?"

"Scherzettoo" dissi con una voce dal tono volutamente più alto, prima di ridere ancora più forte.

Nascosi il viso rosso nella sua camicetta. Poi lo presi di sorpresa alzandogli la maglietta fino a scoprirgli le prime costole. Lui cercò di ritirarla giù ma non ci riuscì, data la posizione scomoda in cui si trovava. Ancora disteso sulle mie gambe.

Stavo vincendo io la lotta per la predominanza.  _Muaha_.

Scoprii la pelle chiara e sensibile e ci affondai dentro il naso e le labbra semi chiuse.

Il contatto mandò scosse elettriche lungo tutta la spina dorsale e sentii sulla mia pelle e sulla nuca la sensazione di mille bollicine scoppiettanti, la cosiddetta pelle d'oca. Il paragone è assurdo, ma nella mia percezione, la pelle d'oca è così. Provate a farci caso la prossima volta che l'avrete. Forse sarà così anche per voi.

Le mie labbra, schiacciate contro la pelle calda della sua pancia, avvertirono un'improvvisa contrazione dei muscoli, i quali poi lentamente si rilassarono quando mantenni quella strana posizione senza dare segno di volermi muovere.

Lui trattenne il respiro e lo lasciò sfuggire poco dopo in un acuto gridolino quando soffiai con forza sulla sua pancia. E' un gesto che si fa spesso con i bambini quando si gioca, ma che fa sempre lo stesso effetto anche sui più grandi. Lo notai con Harry. Non appena le mie labbria cominciarono a vibrare sulla sua pelle, lui si dimenò, ridendo.

Gli ritirai giù la maglietta dopo aver piazzato un veloce bacio sull'ombelico.

Gli permisi di raddrizzarsi e di far defluire il sangue che gli era andato tutto in testa. Non so se solo per la posizione o anche perchè era dolcemente imbarazzato. Credo entrambe perchè poi disse con una voce bassa che fu quasi un sussurro "Sei infantile.." , dandomi una spallata.

"Ti piace troppo," Risposi facendo spallucce "e non ci posso fare nulla.."

Lui rise e posso giurare di aver sentito un  _purtroppo è vero_ , anche se forse non era sua intenzione farmelo sentire.

Ci alzammo dalla panchina quando il sole era già alto e ardente nel cielo. Diedi una veloce occhiata al telefono e vidi che era la mezza passata.

Durante il traggitto verso casa, tra le chiacchierate dei nostri stomaci che chiedevano non tanto discretamente di avere cibo, discutemmo di ciò che esattamente ci era successo quella mattina.

Entrambi eravamo stati svegliati alle 4 e 13 del mattino, l'uno a causa della caduta un cilindro e l'altro a causa di un forte fischio e una luce abbagliante. Harry mi disse che non appena la luce si era spenta, di fianco al suo armadio era comparsa una porta blindata con apertura a codice. Aveva cercato qualche indizio nella sua stanza per una possibile composizione, ma aveva rinunciato avendo trovato solamente un'enorme chiave che però non sapeva come usare. Giunsi a conclusione che prbabilmente, considerando il fatto che io avevo avuto i codici di sblocco della sua porta, quella chiave era quella che serviva a me per aprire il cilindro e scoprire cosa diavolo potesse contenere.

Nell'attraversamento della porta, era stato immerso da un bagliore e quindi costretto a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li aveva riaperti, si era ritrovato in un'altra camera, che non era la sua. Aprendo una porta aveva scoperto che in effetti era proprio la mia.

Ciò che viene dopo lo sapete. Un particolare è che Harry mi aveva portato sul letto in seguito a quel mio stupido mancamento, ma, sentendo mia madre che chiamava il mio nome e pesanti passi avvicinarsi alla porta, si era nascosto sul balcone in attesa che lei fosse uscita.

"E dimmi ancora una cosa.." feci io tirando fuori dalla tasca le chiavi di casa ed inserendole nella toppa. "Cos'hai detto ai tuoi come scusa per non andare a scuola?"

Si irrigidì visibilmente e fissò lo sguardo sullo stipite della porta.

Si schiarì la gola per cominciare a parlare ma lo interruppi "Io ho detto che stavo male.."

Continuò ad evitare il mio sguardo, così io entrai in casa e chiusi la porta dietro le sue spalle dopo che fu entrato.

"Allora?" chiesi quando ancora non mi aveva risposto.

"Ehmm.. Io.. Io no-" si bloccò in mezzo alla frase abbassando gli occhi sull'ultimo bottone della camicia che aveva tra le mani, nervoso.

"Beh.. se non me lo puoi dire non importa.." dissi all'improvviso sentendomi un po' in colpa. Mi diressi verso la cucina dove cominciai a far scorrere l'acqua da metter sul fornello per preparare poi la pasta.

Mi ero improvvisamente ricordato di quando, la prima volta che ci eravamo incontrati, mi aveva spiegato che non poteva raccontarmi cos'era, dov'era e com'era il suo mondo. E ora come quella volta, non volevo forzarlo a parlare.

Riempii la pentola di acqua.

Mi pareva ancora impossibile ciò che era accaduto in quei giorni. Harry ora sembrava la persona che meglio conoscevo, perchè davvero, me lo sentivo.. Era speciale. Eravamo in qualche modo uniti noi due. Non so da cosa o per quale motivo, ma lo sentivo parte di me.

Accesi il fornello e ci posizionai la pentola sopra.

Mi sporsi dall'angolo della cucina e lo osservai. Era seduto sul bracciolo del divano e si guardava le scarpe, pensieroso. Aveva la schiena curva e la testa bassa, con i ricci che gli cadevano davanti agli occhi. In quel momento aveva un aspetto così affranto e afflitto, che mi fece sentire tristezza fin nel profondo delle ossa. C'era visibilmente qualcosa che lo turbava, ma probabilmente non era ancora pronto per parlarne. Ebbi un'improvvisa voglia di corrergli in contro a braccia aperte per stringerlo in un abbraccio, ma il pensiero e la voglia vennero scacciati dal suono del telefonino nella mia tasca che mi avvisava di un messaggio.

_Heyah! Come stai:)? Il coach ha messo allenamento questo pomeriggio alle 4.30. Ci sarai? :)   -Jason_

_Hei Jaz! No, non vengo, sto male, ho febbre alta.. ci vediamo in settimana;)  -Lou_

Risposi velocemente prima di girarmi e chiudere il fuoco sotto l'acqua che già bolliva.

Continuai con la preparazione del pranzo ripensando al ragazzo seduto in silenzio nel mio salotto.

Volevo che Harry si fidasse di me. Volevo che Harry si aprisse a me, volevo fargli sapere che ero lì con lui e che l'avrei ascoltato senza giudicarlo, qualunque cosa mi avrebbe detto. Perchè, onestamente, non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa impensieriva e rattristava tanto quel ragazzo. Ma l'avrei scoperto. Avrei aiutato Harry. Gli sarei stato vicino. Me lo ripromessi.

Sapevo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo, ma io ne avevo. E decisi di darglielo.


	7. Aria d'autunno

Quel pomeriggio io ed Harry lo passammo assieme, senza preoccuparci della sua porta o del mio specchio. Senza prestare attenzione al mondo che scorreva lento attorno a noi. Senza pensare a quello che avremmo dovuto fare poi o a quello che era successo prima.

Stavamo tranquilli in giardino sulla soffice erba verde, qua e la puntellata dalle foglioline gialle e rosse che cominciavano a staccarsi dai rami degli alberi. Alberi che come vi ho detto, sono betulle.

La casa si trova in un piccolo avvallamento, leggermente isolata dalle altre e circondata da diversi boschi di alberi caducifoglie. Abbiamo una bella casa, ma il giardino è la parte che io considero più bella. È molto grande e va dal cancello poco distante dalla porta d'ingresso, fino a dietro, circondando tutto l'edificio.

Dietro è enorme, l'erba arriva fino al recinto che delimita il perimetro del nostro terreno, il quale arriva fino al bosco, senza comprenderlo. Un bosco di betulle.

Quando voglio stare da solo, scavalco facilmente il recinto a mi avventuro nel conosciuto bosco. E lì trovo la pace. C'è silenzio, nessun'auto che passa ad alta velocità, nessuno che mi parla o mi chiede favori. Non il rumore dell'aspirapolvere, non il vociare della televisione.

Il mio paradiso.

Pensai che avrei potuto portarci Harry un giorno.

Eravamo seduti con le schiene appoggiate al tronco bianco di una betulla, i suoi rami che ondeggiavano oziosi nel vento. Ogni tanto foglioline secche cadevano attorno a noi. Eravamo molto vicini al confine della proprietà, ed eravamo completamente immersi nella natura. La casa era nascosta alla nostra vista da grandi alberi tra cui anche un vecchio Ulivo dai rami bitorzoluti e rugosi.

I colori in cui eravamo immersi erano fantastici. Il verde dell'erba, l'azzurro di un cielo limpidissimo, il bianco delle betulle e il rosso e giallo delle foglie vecchie sugli alberi.

Le mani appoggiate a terra a carezzare l'erba fresca e la terra umida, le gambe incrociate davanti a me, la testa appoggiata sul tronco con gli occhi chiusi ed un sorriso che non accennava a lasciare le mie labbra.

Il silenzio confortevole venne interrotto discretamente dalla voce fievole di Harry che girò la testa alla sua destra per guardarmi.

"Perché sorridi continuamente?" Sentii il sorriso nelle sue parole e io, non aprendo gli occhi risposi dopo qualche istante.

"Perché sono felice. E sono in pace."

Sentii la sua leggera risata.

"E perché sei felice?" Disse dopo un po'.

"Perché sono qui.."

Aprii gli occhi per incontrare i suoi. Sorrisi e continuai "..con te.."

Lui arrossì e cercò di nasconderlo girando la testa dall'altra parte. Cercava di trattenere un sorriso. Lo trovai indescrivibilmente carino.

Allora continuai con il mio atteggiamento da finto seduttore. Mi piaceva. Non solamente lui, ma anche stuzzicarlo e vedere le sue reazioni.

"Il ragazzo più bello della Terra!" Dissi solennemente.

"Uh oh!! Della galassia, scusa.." Mi corressi ricordando le sue parole riguardo al suo 'mondo' temendo poi di averlo in qualche modo offeso.

Ma lui ridacchiò. Così mi unii anche io alla sua risata contagiosa e alle sue fossette arrapanti.

"Guarda che abito qua sulla Terra.."

Ci misi un attimo per processare le sue parole.

"Che?!" Girai completamente il busto nella sua direzione per poterlo guardare meglio. _Ma non aveva detto che.._

"M-Ma.. Mi avevi detto che abitavi su un altro pianeta!" Dissi con gli occhi spalancati.

Esalò con un piccolo sorriso prima di rispondermi guardandosi le mani che sfioravano le punte dei fili d'erba.

"..avevo detto un altro mondo, non un altro pianeta.. È diverso.. E comunque diciamo che è un modo di dire.. Uhmm.. S-Sono sulla Terra anche io.." Non alzò la testa.

"E dove? E perché è un modo di dire? Non lo riesco a capire."  _Mondo. Pianeta. Perché diverso?_

Lui si spostò nervosamente sul posto, sedendosi più eretto ma senza mai osar alzare lo sguardo sul mio.. Che in realtà cercava il caldo contatto con i sui occhi verdi.

Si schiarì la gola. "N-Non so dove.." Disse così piano che ebbi paura di non aver sentito corretto.

"Non.. Riesco ancora a capire.." Dissi piano, come per non volerlo turbare troppo.

"E' un posto assurdo.. Ed impossibile da spiegare c-cosa.. D-dove -" Respirò a fondo. "N-Non so d-dove sia" gli tremò lievemente la voce, e cominciò a gesticolare nervosamente con le mani. "E poi è.. È un inferno lì, t-ti giuro e-" sniffò arricciando il naso e curvando la linea delle labbra in giù, in una stereotipale espressione di pianto. Sì coprì il viso con le mani e lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, sconfitto.

Non sapevo bene cosa fare, un'espressione di compassione plasticata sul mio volto, le mani protese verso di lui, come a voler porre al sicuro ogni piccolo pezzetto della sua anima che, da un momento all'altro, sembrava potersi frantumare inesorabilmente davanti ai miei occhi.

Attesi in silenzio con il cuore in gola fino a quando non lo sentii singhiozzare silenziosamente. Di lì il cuore mi sprofondò lento nel petto.

Mi avvicinai e posai una mano sul suo ginocchio.

Lui si tese e rimase con le mani a coprirsi le lacrime. Lacrime trasparenti ma macchiate di un a tristezza la quale causa era a me sconosciuta.

"Harry.." Sussurrai avvicinando con attenzione il viso al suo.

Lui rimase com'era, leggeri brividi e tremolii che lo percorrevano scuotendolo impercettibilmente.

"Haz.." Lo richiamai sperando, questa volta, di avere più fortuna.

Fece un debole verso che interpretai come un  _che c'è_.

"Perché piangi?" Avrei voluto sapere, avrei voluto conoscere, ma in risposta ebbi il silenzio. Non riusciva ancora a parlarne, e io non l'avrei obbligato a farlo. Allora feci semplicente come mi ero ripromesso. Decisi di tenerlo stretto.

Mi avvicinai al suo viso, ancora coperto da quelle esili mani ed appoggiai la fronte sul loro dorso.

Respirai profondamente "Shh.. Harry sei qui con me ora.. Sono qui.." Seguii con le mani la linea delle sue braccia, strofinandogli piano le spalle e i muscoli scolpiti, scendendo fino a giú disegnando piccoli cerchietti sul gomito e poi risalendo dall'altra parte raggiungendo i polsi. Stavo cercando di farlo calmare. C'era qualcosa nella sua vita o nei suoi pensieri, che suscitava in lui tali reazioni. Lacrime pesanti e tanta tristezza.

Harry sembrava un ragazzo così solare, positivo e felice, che mi sembrò impossibile averlo così in quel momento.

Capii che sotto quei sorrisi, c'era tanta tristezza. Ma la cosa più importante, capii che dovevo riuscire a togliergliela via dall'anima. A tutti i costi.

 Così, cominciai a cantare. Non avevo parole da poter dire, e non avevo tanta familiarità con lui da poter fare gesti. Così cantai.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_ _Tears are in your eyes_ _Come on and come to me now_ _Don't be ashamed to cry_ _Let me see you through_ _'cause I've seen the dark side too_ _When the night falls on you_ _You don't know what to do_ _Nothing you confess_ _Could make me love you less._

La voce fievole udibile solo dalle sue orecchie, a poca distanza dalle mie labbra, scivolava fuori leggera e riempiva l'aria. Avevo gli occhi chiusi e ancora la fronte appoggiata alle sue mani.

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_ _Won't let nobody hurt you_ _I'll stand by you._

Le parole di quella canzone, volevano proprio fargli capire quanto ci tenevo a lui e quanto gli sarei stato vicino qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta o qualsiasi fosse stata la verità che custodiva.

_So if you're mad, get mad_ _Don't hold it all inside_ _Come on and talk to me now_ _Hey, what you got to hide?_ _I get angry too_ _Well I'm a lot like you_ _When you're standing at the crossroads_ _And don't know which path to choose_ _Let me come along_ _'cause even if you're wrong._ _.._

Io sarei stato lì per lui.

... _I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_ _Won't let nobody hurt you_ _I'll stand by you_ _Take me in, into your darkest hour_ _And I'll never desert you_ _I'll stand by you.._

Aprii piano gli occhi a alzai la testa. Lui lentamente abbassò le mani e si asciugò le ultime lacrime. Non mi guardò fino ad alcuni secondi più tardi, quando si schiarì la voce e mi disse "Ti ringrazio.." mi sorrise timidamente e io non resistetti. Mi avvicinai velocemente e lo inglobai tra le mie braccia, in un abbraccio stretto e pieno di calore che lui ricambiò immediatamente.

Aveva la guancia appoggiata al mio petto e io il mento sulla sua chioma di ricci soffici. "Fidati di me Haz.." mormorai pianissimo, in modo che lui non mi sentisse, con le labbra immerse nei suoi capelli. Fu come una preghiera. Mi strinse ancora più forte prima di lasciarmi andare.

"Uhmm.. Che ora è?" chiese dopo qualche minuto con gli occhi rossi e gonfi.

Tirai fuori il telefono dalla tasca e illuminando lo schermo vidi che avevo un messaggio.

"Sono le quattro e mezzo circa.." Sbloccai il telefono e lessi il messaggio.

 _Ciao tesoro, ti ricordi che dobbiamo sistemare qualla faccenda? Vediamoci questa sera prima della festa di Josh al parco._. -Leila

Sbuffai seccato, bloccai il telefono e lo lanciai a pochi metri da me sull'erba.

"Che succede?" Chiese Harry curioso alzandosi da  terra e pulendosi i pantaloni.

"Ti ricordi Leila?" Continuai quando fece cenno di sì con la testa. "Mi deve parlare non so di cosa e mi ha chiesto di vederci questa sera prima di andare ad una festa di un nostro compagno di scuola nonché batterista del mio piccolo gruppetto.." Dissi orgoglioso spostando l'argomento su uno meno denso di tensione.

"Ahaa!! Allora hai un gruppo! Stavo per dirtelo prima, che sei bravissimo, hai una voce fantastica.." Disse con un sorriso arrossando un po'.

Lo ringraziai restituendogli il sorriso che mi aveva donato.

Josh, non ve ne ho ancora parlato, è, come ho detto poco fa, un ragazzo dell'anno superiore che viene alla nostra scuola. Non fa baseball come me e Jason, ma ha un grande talento musicale. Sa suonare la chitarra e la batteria, e nel nostro piccolo gruppetto, lui è il percussionista. Poi a completare il gruppo ci sono Perrie alla tastiera e David alla chitarra. Vi parlerò di loro quando più avanti nella storia li rincontreremo.

"Quindi stasera vai alla festa con Leila.." Disse imbarazzato Harry cominciando a giocare con le sue stesse mani.

Risi lievemente chinandomi per raggiungere il telefono che disinteressatamente avevo lanciato nel tappeto di erba verde. Sentii il suo sguardo su di me. Uhmm.. Dove esattamente?

Sorrisi tra me e me mentre dopo averlo preso per il polso sinistro cominciai a guidarlo in direzione della casa.

"Non ci vado con lei.. È che mi ha chiesto di vederci prima allora farò questo grande sforzo.."

"Mhmm.." Evitò di guardarmi dato il colore delle sue guance che probabilmente lo rese un po' imbarazzato. Non mollai il suo polso - non che lui obiettasse - finquando non raggiungemmo camera mia.

"Fino a che ora puoi fermarti?" Gli chiesi una volta chiusa la porta di legno dietro le sue spalle.

"Uhmm.." Ci pensò su un buon minuto mentre io mi toglievo le scarpe e le mettevo via, per poi affermare "In teoria tra un'ora e mezza circa.."

"Uh.. Quindi alle sei devi tornare a casa.."

Harry abbassò lo sguardo.

I corrugai la fronte. Ecco un altro di quei momenti. Quei momenti in cui io con poche parole sono in grado di riportargli alla mente immagini e ricordi, forse fatti che lo fanno rattristare e rinchiudere nel suo mondo. Un mondo al quale ancora non ho accesso.

_Bravo Louis._

"Casa.. Sì.." Disse piano in tono sarcastico senza alzare lo sguardo.

Dovevo portargli via quei pensieri. Distolsi lo sguardo dalla sua figura longilinea - che se devo dirla tutta trovo assolutamente sexy -, esile e allo stesso tempo muscolosa per posarlo sugli oggetti attorno a me. Mi sedetti sul letto ed allungai una mano.

Gli lanciai uno dei tanti cuscini appoggiati alla testiera del letto e riuscii a beccarlo dritto dritto in faccia.

Lui sbarrò gli occhi finalmente tornato con i piedi per terra e con un'aria sorpresa esclamò "Hei ma che-" non finì la frase che ne tirai un altro. Questa volta lo prese al volo prima che andasse a finirgli direttamente in mezzo alle gambe. Ridacchiai.

Lui cambiò all'improvviso l'espressione.

"Questo non dovevi farlo." Disse con un ghigno malvagio e mezzo malizioso avvicinandosi lentamente al letto, dove io ero comodamente seduto.

"Perché? Adesso che mi fai?" Lo stuzzicai. Mi sentii crescere l'adrenalina in corpo.

Queste cose mi hanno sempre fatto un certo effetto. Sento i muscoli reattivi pronti a scattare, il corpo in allerta ma allo stesso tempo una risata che cresce sempre più corposa nella mia gola.

I giochi di lotta, finta lotta. Li amo.

E sono anche molto bravo, perché sono veloce ed agile. Vinco quasi sempre.

 _Oggi Harry ha deciso di giocare a questo gioco con me. Ci sto. Harry, pronto che ti schiaccio_.

"Adesso ti faccio vedere io." Disse con una voce roca che mi avrebbe attizzato se non fosse stata in quella situazione.  _Oops. Ba_ h lasciate perdere quest'ultima osservazione.

"È una sfida?

"Sì. È una sfida. Una lotta corpo a corpo. Vedremo chi ha la supremazia."

"Non sai contro chi ti metti."

"E lo stesso vale per te." Disse Harry. Mi guardava con la testa bassa e gli occhi stretti. Un ghigno che, se non l'avessi conosciuto, mi avrebbe fatto timore. Era vicinissimo, con le ginocchia toccò il bordo del letto e poi, senza slegare lo sguardo, ci montò sopra rimanendo eretto con il busto.

Io ero seduto a gambe incrociate, quindi di almeno una testa, se non di più, più basso di lui.

Mi mossi per raggiungere la sua altezza, imitando la sua posizione.

"Qual'è il prezzo?" Chiesi.

"Se vinco io, tu risponderai alla domanda di ieri mattina.. Se vinci tu io-"

Lo interruppi prima che potesse finire "Se vinco io tu ti fiderai di me, e risponderai ad una mia domanda.."

Lui si allontanò impercettibilmente, preso in contropiede dalla mia richiesta.

Ci pensò un attimo per poi allungare la mano in avanti verso di me, con il palmo aperto e le dita distese.

"Ci sto." Il suo tono non aveva una traccia di timore.

Presi la sua mano nella mia e la strinsi forte, facendo finta di non aver notato l'effetto che mi faceva la sua pelle contro la mia.

E con un sorriso malizioso "Che la lotta abbia inizio."


	8. Lotta

"Allora? Ti arrendi?" Mi disse Harry con un tono di sfida ed un sorrisetto che lentamente andava impossessandosi delle sue labbra. Eppure ero io che mi trovavo in posizione di prevalenza.

Lui era disteso a pancia in giù sul materasso morbido del mio letto con le mani dietro la schiena bloccate dalla mia presa. Io gli stavo a cavalcioni sul fondo schiena con la gambe una da una parte ed una dall'altra dei suoi fianchi.

Lasciai andare una risata e vidi le sue guance prendere colore.

"Ma sei stai perdendo?" dissi spostandogli le braccia sopra la testa, senza mai mollargli i polsi. Mi ritrovai così quasi disteso sopra di lui, quasi perchè in realtà la mia pancia non era a diretto contatto con la sua schiena, facevo peso sui gomiti per sostenermi. Lui rimase in silenzio. Il sorriso ancora disegnato sulle sue labbra.

Eravamo molto vicini. Sentivo il calore emanato dal suo corpo accaldato dopo quella mezz'ora di lotta con i cuscini e azzuffate e rincorse varie. Le coperte sotto di noi erano stropicciate e pendevano da un lato del letto toccando terra.

Avvicinai il viso quanto bastò per permettere alle mie labbra di sfiorare i suoi ricci incredibilmente perfetti nonostante spettinati e ne annusai il loro profumo. Non vi dirò che sapevano di mandorle o di frutti di bosco o di cocco o di diavolerie varie, perchè solo nei libri la gente sa riconoscere al volo i profumi degli shampoo, e io non ho neppure una grande percezione olfattiva quindi anche se avessi voluto non avrei potuto individuarne l'essenza. Fatto sta che avevano un profumo dolce non troppo intenso che mi inebriava e faceva girare la testa.

La sensazione dei suoi ricci sulla pelle sensibile delle mie labbra. Il profumo che mi penetrò nelle narici e percorse tutte le vie nervose. Il contatto anche se minimo che aveva il mio corpo con il suo. La sua camicetta leggermente stropicciata e fuori posto che mi faceva intravedere la pelle chiara della sua schiena.

Chiusi gli occhi assaporando ogni secondo di più tutte quelle piccole cose che avevo notato e che semplicemente mi facevano andare di matto. La testa mi girava lievemente e mi sentivo assolutamente felice, come quando fai uso di sostanze stupefacenti. Uhmm.. Non che le abbia mai provate.. Ha. Non ditelo a mia mamma.

Mi trovavo in un universo distante, tutto colorato e luminoso e saltellavo leggero tra i prati verdi puntellati dai fiorellini bianchi e c'era un profumo, un profumo buonissimo e dolce. Il sole luminoso mi scaldava la pelle e tutto era perfetto, mi distesi sul prato e l'erbetta verde mi carezzò leggera le labbra quando girai la testa appoggiando la guancia a terra. Stavo benissimo, sembrava di essere in paradiso.

Prima che potessi contenermi, un gemito di piacere mi sfuggì inaspettato dalle labbra, riportandomi bruscamente alla realtà.

Mi ghiacciai sul posto. Il respiro mi si bloccò in gola e i miei occhi si spalancarono in modo a dir poco innaturale cercando i suoi.

Mi aspettai una reazione di paura o forse rabbia da parte Harry, invece ciò che sentirono le mie orecchie andò a sommarsi a tutte quelle altre piccole cose che mi avevano fatto impazzire. Già, impazzire. Ero pazzo, ero cotto. Cotto di lui.

Una risata angelica leggera che non ruppe il silenzio che regnava nella stanza scivolò fuori le sue labbra rosee. Un silenzio che un secondo prima avrei interpretato pieno di imbarazzo. Da parte mia naturalmente, che avevo lasciato sfuggire quel verso. Un lamento che interpretava il piacere ed il benessere che stavo provando in quel momento.

Approfittando del mio momento di distrazione, Harry rotolò sul materasso verso il bordo del letto. Dopo qualche secondo, mi aggrappai alla sua camicetta quando mi accorsi troppo tardi di aver perso l'equilibrio, cadendo con un tonfo sordo sui palchetti duri della mia camera. Tra le risate isteriche di Harry, che si era tenuto stretto al materasso per non cadere con me, ancora aggrappato alla sua maglietta, mi alzai sbigottito massaggiandomi il fianco colpito.

Non riuscii a contenere un gridolino quando Harry si alzò di scatto, mi aggirò, appoggiò entrambi i palmi sul mio petto e mi spinse indietro. Arrivati al letto mi diede una spintarella finale che mi fece perdere l' equilibrio: caddi di schiena sul materasso morbido, rimbalzando lievemente.

Lui si arrampicò sopra di me nella stessa ed identica posizione in cui io ero prima sopra di lui. Solo che ora io ero sottomesso. E non più di pancia al materasso, ma di schiena. Ciò voleva dire che lui era seduto sul- 

..ve lo lascio immaginare.

Il mio viso avvampò quando realizzai dove i nostri corpi facevano contatto.

Presi un cuscino e lo lanciai contro Harry, che però lo schivò con una risatina. Allora, non potendo raggiungere gli altri cuscini sparsi miserabilmente per la stanza, presi la coperta e mi coprii il viso, tenendoci sopra le mani. 

Ero teso ma non volevo farlo vedere. Eppure sembrava Harry non si fosse accorto di ciò che a me poneva estremamente a disagio. Chiusi gli occhi mentre cercavo di riprendere il controllo ormai perduto del mio respiro affannato ed irregolare. 

Percepii un peso sul petto e feci per spostare la coperta dagli occhi quando invece sentii le sue grandi mani opporsi ai miei movimenti; esse velocemente mi schiacciarono il tessuto sul viso ed attorno alla testa.

Mi dimenai inutilmente cercando di liberarmi e mi sorpresi di me stesso quando sentii i piccoli gridolini acuti che riuscivo ad esalare, che raggiungevano un tono tanto elevato da dar fastidio alle orecchie, se non otturati dalla coperta pesante.

Quando mi accorsi di non poter fare niente per potermi liberare dalla sua pesa, esalai esausto buttando le braccia all'indietro e lasciandole cadere prive di forza ai fianchi della testa.

Sentii il suo busto appoggiarsi completamente al mio, i nostri petti l'uno contro l'altro. Ancora mi chiedo se abbia sentito quanto forte mi batteva il cuore in quel momento.

Avvicinò le labbra spostando leggermente la coperta verso l'alto per accedere al mio orecchio più facilmente, pur sempre mantenendo una salda stretta sulla coperta che mi avvolgeva e mi oscurava fastidiosamente la vista. Un brivido mi percorse al contatto, quando mi sussurrò  inaspettatamente "Credo tu mi debba rispondere.. Sai.. alla domanda, dato che ho vinto."

Sentii il sorriso nelle sue parole. Grugnii testardo.

Lo sentii muoversi e poi le mie braccia si spostarono, non controllate da me ma da due mani che mi toccavano leggere, fino ad arrivare distese lungo i fianchi.

Non lasciò andare la presa, ma spostò la coperta verso il basso, facendomela scorrere sul viso, fino a ricoprirmi tutto il busto. La faccia mi uscì dall'altro orlo della coperta ad esporre le mie guance accaldate. Ero intrappolato, le braccia ora distese lungo i fianchi, avvolto da una coperta tenuta ferma da tutto il corpo di Harry, che maestosamente mi sovrastava.

La sua espressione praticamente parlò al posto suo.  _'Ti ho in pugno brutto ciccione ora non ti muovi più sei mio prigioniero. Chi è il più forte? Chi è il più forte? Oh.. Io forse?_ ' ecco mi disse questo. Il sopracciglio sinistro alzato, le labbra arricciate in un sorrisetto da definire definitivamente maliziosamente malizioso che mi arrapava leggermente - scusate la confessione -, anch' esso tirato seducentemente verso sinistra. Un'aria di sfida tutta sua alla quale cominciavo ad essere abituato.

"Vedo che sua maestà ha deciso di non lasciarmi morire soffocato sotto quella pesante coltre di coperte, ma mi ha risparmiato la vita. Probabilmente però non si sta rendendo conto che il suo senz'alcun dubbio  _lieve_  peso mi sta un po', ma un po' tranquillo nulla di cui preoccuparsi, schiacciando lo stomaco, il ventre e qualcosina che sta un po' più giù, qualcosina che riterrei saggio mantenere al sicuro e protetto, considerandolo apparato molto fragile e ut-"

"Basta così!!" Mi bloccò mezzo frustrato lui con le guance avvampate e le mani a coprirmi le labbra.

Sorrisi tra me e me per la mia piccola  _vittoria_.

Si spostò leggermente in avanti, in modo da non essere più seduto sulla parte più delicata del mio corpo e mi liberò la bocca.

"Allora?" insistette.

Lasciai passare qualche secondo, presi tempo facendo finta di pensare ad una risposta quando invece approfittai per osservare i lineamenti dei suoi bicipiti tonificati.

Ricordo come fantasticai su quei dannati muscoli e rimasi incantato per un pezzo fino a quando Harry non mi riportò con i piedi per terra - o forse dovrei dire con la schiena sul materasso - con uno schiocco di dita ad un centimetro dal mio naso.

Tossicchiai. Perchè sono sempre così bravo a ficcarmi in situazioni imbarazzanti?

"Uhm.. riformula la domanda che non me la ricordo.." abbozzai un sorrisetto.

Mi squadrò inclinando la testa di lato con un'espressione di rimprovero prima di dire "Qual'è la tua situazione amorosa?" Il colore che irrigò le sue guance tradì la sicurezza nella sua voce.

Serrai strette le labbra, girai la testa velocemente prima a destra e poi a sinistra come per controllare se ci fossero orecchie indiscrete in zona e sussurrai allargando lievemente gli occhi, protendendo la testa in avanti pretendendo di avvicinarmi a lui "Io ho una relazione.."

Harry ebbe un'improvvisa reazione di stupore, che però coprì immediatamente con un cenno della testa che interpretai come un 'vai avanti'.

"..segreta.." dissi ancora più piano, questa volta guardandolo bieco.

Lui inclinò lentamente la testa di lato e corrugò la fronte.

Attesi un pò ed aggiunsi "..vuoi sapere con chi?" dissi facendo un cenno con la testa verso la sua direzione.

Annuì. Le labbra semi socchiuse e gli occhi che sprofondavano nei miei. Lentamente si avvicinava a me, forse si aspettava che sussurrassi il nome di qualcuno e aveva paura di non riuscire a sentirlo, forse era semplicemente curioso.

Mi bagnai il labbro inferiore e poi lo mordicchiai lievemente mentre facevo finta di decidere se dirgli o no il mio piccolo segreto.

Inspirai a fondo. "..con.." parlai piano e con un tono quasi preoccupato "..con il tiramisù che mi prepara ogni mattina mia mamma.." chiusi gli occhi con un finto atteggiamento da sconfitto.

Attimi dopo li riaprii quando sentii la sua risata fragorosa rimbombare nell'aria, in risposta al mio scherzo idiota.

"Okay.. ora seriamente.. oltre che segretamente amare il dolce di tua madre che a questo punto un giorno vorrei assaggiare anche io, se non sei geloso naturalmente," fece una pausa avvicinando pericolosamente il viso al mio "hai qualche altra relazione?" alzando il sopracciglio.

Sentivo il suo respiro colpire le mie guance. Scannerizzai il suo viso. Non l'avevo mai visto così vicino. E devo ammettere che era una vista spettacolare.

Si bagnò con la lingua l'angolo della bocca, quando si accorse che glie la stavo fissando.

"Ti incanti troppo facilmente mister seduttore.." avvampai alle sue parole ma risi per il modo in cui mi aveva chiamato.

"Non mi sembra di essere io a sedurre in questo momento.." dissi piano.

Lui strinse gli occhi. "Non cambiare discorso.."

"Okay.." dissi prolungando il suono della i.

"Allora, hai una ragazza?"

Scossi vigorosamente la testa.

"Perchè no?" chiese curioso. Forse si aspettava che ogni ragazzo della nostra età avesse una ragazza. Se non più di una. Lui ne avrà avuta una. Speravo di no sinceramente.

"Perc-"

"Perchè ti piace qualcuna e vorresti che questa fosse la tua ragazza ma non hai il coraggio di chiederle di esserlo." mi interruppe con la sua ipotesi decisamente assurda.

Scossi di nuovo la testa. Decisamente no.

"Il fatto è ch-"

"Perchè avevi una ragazza che amavi ma ora ti ha lasciato per un altro." Riprovò. Feci una faccia di mezzo disgusto.

"Non ci sei proprio.. Vedi, non mi p-"

"Perchè.." Ci pensò su un attimo chiudendo gli occhi ed appoggiando l'indice destro sulle mie labbra per zittirmi. Non capivo perchè non si lasciava dare una spiegazione e basta, dato che cinque minuti prima aveva premuto tanto per sapere. Ma ogni volta che provavo a parlare mi interrompeva.

"..perchè la ragazza con cui stavi ha scoperto che l'hai tradita con il tiramisù e-" si bloccò prima di finire, avendo notato la mia faccia da Nigga 'AreYouKiddingMe'  **[Per chi non lo sapesse,** _ **Are you kidding me?**_ **significa** _ **Mi stai prendendo in giro?**_ **]**. Ma riprese subito dopo con un'altra ipotesi.

"Perchè poco prima di.. uh,  _accoppiarti_ con la tua ragazza, lei ha.. ha.. non so.. detto che non voleva perchè.. p-perchè.. voleva conservare la sua verginità e tu.. non lo potevi sopportare così l'hai presa per i capelli e l'hai trascinata fuori da casa tua."

Sgranai gli occhi ma poco dopo scoppiai a ridere strizzandoli. Lui ben presto si unì a me e smettemmo solamente quando i crampi alla pancia ci impedirono di respirare come umani, piegati in due e con le facce paonazze.

Respirai a fondo e mentre parlavo il sorriso lentamente lasciò il posto ad un'espressione seria "Te lo dico io, così ti eviti qualche altra figura e altro imbarazzo.."

Abbassò lo sguardo ripensando a quello che aveva appena detto, mentre arrossiva lievemente.

Poi riportò lo sguardo su di me quando ripresi a parlare. "Non ho una ragazza, semplicemente perchè non mi piacciono. Mi piacciono i ragazzi, Harry.." Rimasi tranquillo quando glie lo dissi.

Osservai attentamente la sua reazione. Mi parve di vedere un mezzo sorriso subito trattenuto e un luccichio negli occhi che oscurò quando abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, le quali giocherellavano con l'orlo della coperta che ancora mi copriva.

Sembrava molto attento a contare quanti fili componevano quella parte di tessuto, quando disse senza distogliere lo sguardo "Anche a me.." aveva un tono triste e avrei voluto sapere il perchè. Ma in quel momento la mia felicità era alle stelle, anche se non lo dimostrai. Avrei fatto un'altra bella figura. Di fa per dire.

Non alzò lo sguardo. Avrei voluto alzargli il mento per potergli vedere gli occhi - perchè mi negava una tale bellezza? - ma avevo le braccia intrappolate sotto il suo corpo, e poco potevo fare.

Ora che ci pensavo, mi ero dimenticato della loro presenza.

"Harry.. Mi fanno un pò male le braccia.." dissi titubante.

Lui si spostò immediatamente andandosi poi a sedere sull'orlo del letto, dandomi la schiena. La testa bassa e le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

Mi liberai dalla coperta e mi avvicinai a gattoni posandogli poi una mano sulla spalla per farlo girare.

Al tocco lui sobbalzò, come avesse preso paura, così allontanai subito la mano, corrugando la fronte.

Non si girò, anzi, si allontanò da me.

Un impreciso e forse involuto dolore mi pervase, affondandomi nel cuore.

Sedetti a gambe incrociate a poca distanza da lui, la testa china e le mani in grembo.

"Harry.." sussurrai alzando la testa. Non mi rispose, così ripresi titubante.

"Vuoi.. parlarne?"

Un brivido lo percorse e portò una mano sul viso a coprirsi gli occhi.

Aspettai in silenzio con una punta di speranza che mi tingeva l'animo in quel momento immerso in un senso di confusione e tristezza.

Quando parlò, la sua voce debole intrisa di ansia e paura, uscì dalle sua labbra in singhiozzi che mi fecero sentire il petto pesante, mentre, prima ancora di sentire ciò che aveva deciso di dirmi, le lacrime mi oscurarono la vista, minacciando pericolosamente di scappare alla presa delle ciglia.

"N-non c'è nulla d-da dire. No-n c'è nulla che t-ti posso dire. Null-la. No-n posso." scuoteva la testa facendo cadere ciuffi di ricci davanti agli occhi chiusi.

In preda ad un attacco di paura, dovuta a non so cosa esattamente, mi avvicinai di scatto poggiando le mani sulla sua schiena. Quell'azione da lui imprevista, lo fece scattare. Si alzò all'improvviso, con un volto dall'espressione terrorizzata, come se la persona che gli stava davanti, io, avesse voluto fargli del male, così cominciò ad indietreggiare balbettando parole e frasi incoerenti. La paura e la sorpresa gli spalancarono gli occhi e glie li colorarono di un verde scurissimo che non avevo mai visto prima. Alzò le mani all'altezza del busto come per proteggersi. Per proteggersi da ciò che lo faceva mettere in guardia contro il pericolo. Il pericolo. Io.

_Perchè?_

Mi alzai anche io cercando di avvicinarmi, anche io con le mani protese in avanti, io però a volergli dire che non gli avrei fatto nulla di male, perchè volevo solo aiutarlo.

"Harry! Harry.." La mia voce si alzò di un'ottava.

"N-no!! V-Vattene!" Rabbia impossessò la sua voce.

"M-Ma Harry.." cercai di ragionare. Non volevo fargli paura, non volevo sapere a tutti i costi, se lui non era ancora pronto. Non volevo farlo scappare o intimorirlo. Volevo aiutarlo, ma non sapevo come fare.

"N-Non voglio-o più farl-lo!!! F-Fammi andar-re via!!" Una paura sconosciuta cominciò a farsi strada nel tono della sua voce. La riconobbi e mi fermai sul posto.

Lui indietreggiò ancora fino a raggiungere con le spalle i due muri della camera che si incontravano e facevano angolo. Io ero immobile ad un metro da lui, con le gambe leggermente flesse e le mani ancora levate. Eppure lui aveva timore, schiacciato contro la parete con le sopracciglia rialzate ed uno sguardo impaurito.

"N-non f-farmi del-l male.." sussurò.

Feci qualche passo in avanti "Harry non ti-"

"Stammi distante!!!" Ogni traccia di rabbia aveva lasciato posto ad una paura cieca che si sprigionò in un urlo contro di me. Me che volevo stringerlo in un abbraccio. Me che volevo dimostrargli quanto bene volessi per lui. Me che volevo proteggerlo.

"Harry.." Feci un altro passo avanti.

"NO!" alzò le braccia a coprirsi il viso, mentre cercava di farsi sempre più piccolo nell'angolino in cui si trovava.

"Harry.." questa volta sussurrai, abbassando le mani ed allargando le braccia, come un invito per lui a rifugiarcisi dentro. Avanzai ancora. Ormai se avessi allungato una mano l'avrei toccato.

"T-Ti prego n-non picchiarmi.. n-non lo farò più, l-lo prometto.. n-non lo farò p-più.." di cosa stava parlando? Perchè avrei dovuto picchiarlo?

"Haz.. Io non ti voglio fare del male.." parlai pianissimo avvicinandomi ancora.

"N-non f-farmi male.. la p-prossima-a vol-ta ubbidirò.." disse con un filo di voce tremante mentre si accasciava al suolo con gli occhi chiusi. Appoggiò la testa al muro.

Mi piegai lentamente sulle ginocchia per arrivare al suo livello. Mi avvicinai abbastanza ma non lo toccai, invece sussurrai alcune volte il suo nome. I muscoli del suo viso si rilassarono visibilmente. Mi piaceva sapere che avevo un tale effetto su di lui. In alcuni momenti. Poco prima avevo fatto tutto il contrario.

Dopo un po' aprì piano gli occhi, focalizzandoli lentamente su ciò che aveva davanti, il mio viso.

Appena mi mise a fuoco, il viso privo di espressione aquistò un'aria demoralizzata, mentre gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime e il labbro inferiore tremò lievemente.

"Lou.." piagnucolò mentre una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la pelle chiara lasciando la sua scia bagnata. Poi si fiondò singhiozzante senza pensarci due volte tra le mie braccia ancora aperte.

All'istante rimasi scioccato dal suo improvviso cambio di umore, ma poi lo avvolsi nel mio caldo abbraccio e lasciai che appoggiasse la testa sul mio petto.

Ero appoggiato a terra sulle ginocchia ed Harry era seduto sulle mie cosce, le braccia avvolte attorno al mio busto e la testa sul mio petto. Un mio braccio che lo teneva stretto a me per le spalle e una mano a passare le dita più volte tra i suoi capelli arruffati mentre cercavo di farlo calmare.

Dopo qualche minuto il respiro tornò quasi normale.

Ma ancora non riuscivo a capire perchè aveva avuto quel momento di crisi, quel momento in cui sembrava avesse visto un mostro che lo minacciava al posto mio che gli stavo in piedi davanti senza capire cos'avessi fatto per farlo infuriare e poi impaurire tanto.

Harry continuava a mormorare parole come 'mi dispiace' o 'perdonami', e io in risposta lo carezzavo dolcemente e dondolavo i fianchi silenziandolo. Parole non servivano in quel momento. Anche se avevo troppe domande da chiedere. Anche se avevo tante promesse da fare.

Poi all'improvviso, dopo una decina di minuti, Harry attirò la mia attenzione tirandomi piano la maglietta senza rialzare la testa.

"Sì?" sussurrai pianissimo.

Fu silenzio per qualche istante.

"Io..."

Restò in silenzio per un po' tanto che pensai si fosse addormentato o non volesse più parlare. Ma poi riprese ancora più piano di prima.

Eppure riuscii a sentirlo benissimo.

"..sono orfano.."

Le sue parole affondarono pesanti nel mio petto, come un sasso affonda inerme nell'acqua fredda di un laghetto. E tocca il fondo, rimanendo lì.


	9. Fidarsi

Chiusi gli occhi e strinsi il corpo del ragazzo a me. Non dissi nulla, non servivano parole per fargli capire che ero lì con lui. Lo trattenni tanto che le braccia cominciarono ad urlare di dolore per tutta la forza che ci stavo mettendo per tenermi vicino Harry, per tutta quella forza, che con quel contatto gli stavo donando. 

E, come già successo più di una volta, la sorte non volle farci restare soli un secondo di più, così mandò mia madre a distruggere quella cupola trasparente che piano piano ci eravamo costruiti per poterci isolare, almeno per un pò, dal mondo.

Il rumore delle ruote della sua fuoristrada sulla giara del vialetto arrivò alle nostre orecchie.

"Cosa ci fa già qua?" Dissi piano più a me che a Harry, quest'ultimo ancora intrappolato tra le mie braccia.

Ci alzammo da terra un pò a fatica e ricominciammo in silenzio a mettere a posto il casino che avevamo fatto poco prima, rendendo la camera un po' più presentabile. 

L'istante dopo che mi sedetti sul materasso morbido del mio letto, mia madre bussò alla porta e senza attendere una risposta da dentro, entrò nella stanza. 

Alzai lo sguardo su di lei con un sorrisetto un po' tirato, mentre feci finta che fosse tutto normale ed Harry in piedi nell'angolo della mia stanza si guardava in giro con aria visibilmente preoccupata. 

"Hei amore, com-" si avvicinò come per darmi un bacio sulla fronte bloccandosi poi, avendo notato la longilinea figura che poco riusciva a sfuggire alla vista. 

Mi alzai e mi avvicinai ad Harry con le mani in avanti ad indicarlo. 

"Lui, mamma, è Harry.. E' u-un-" 

Harry fece un passo in avanti con un largo sorriso sulle labbra, e mi bloccò in mezzo alla frase. Se devo ammetterlo, salvandomi da un imbarazzante balbettio. 

"Salve signora Tomlinson, sono Harry un compagno di classe di Louis e ho saputo del suo malessere, così sono venuto a casa sua a fargli sapere cos'abbiamo fatto oggi a scuola e a tenergli un po' di compagnia.." mentì spudoratamente - senza un minimo di incertezza, sì.. assolutamente credibile. - il ragazzo che mi si era parato davanti e ora tendeva la mano destra in avanti come segno di saluto. 

L'espressione di confusione sul volto di mia madre si trasformò in un sorriso larghissimo che le strizzò gli occhi, mentre di buon grado tendeva a sua volta la mano per scuotere con forza quella di Harry. 

"Piacere di conoscerti, Harry." disse con altrettanta forza lei. 

"Ok mamma, ora dovrem-" 

"Sì sì tranquillo tesoro, me ne vado vi lascio fare quello che dovete fare." mi interruppe avvicinandosi alla porta ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra e riprendendo poi "Io sono giù che preparo la cena, Harry tesoro ti fermi questa sera?" Io mi girai verso di lui, un po' scioccato dall'apertura di mia madre verso il ragazzo a lei in realtà sconosciuto. 

"No signora Tomlinson, volentieri, ma mia madre mi aspetta per cena, infatti tra poco dovrò anche andare.." rispose lui con un lieve sorriso gesticolando piano con le mani. 

"Ok.. Louis, se vi serve qualcosa, mi trovate giù." detto questo uscì dalla stanza con una strizzatina d'occhio che dava poco ad intendere. Probabilmente era un 'uh uh so io cosa succede qui dentro'. 

Roteai gli occhi e Harry rise. Mi girai verso di lui e ammiccai avvicinandomi "Sei bravo a mentire.." 

Fece un 'Ha!!' mezzo indignato chiudendo gli occhi e con uno scatto della testa verso l'alto come a voler dire  _vogliamo mettere in dubbio_  e si diresse poi verso il bagno. 

"Hei dove credi di andare?" mi misi davanti a lui a bloccargli l'accesso al bagno. 

"Devo tornare in quel posto che mi fanno chiamare casa.." e nonostante l'argomento fosse piuttosto delicato - decisamente delicato direi piuttosto -, il suo umorismo non se ne andò. Notai che probabilmente cercava di non porci troppo peso, così sorvolai anche io. 

"Ma io voglio che resti a farmi compagnia.." dissi con un tono lamentoso facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore in un'espressione di tristezza. 

"Resterei volentiri Lou, ma non posso.." scosse la testa quasi freneticamente mentre cercava di farmi spostare. 

Io però non mi muovevo. "E chi mi aiuta con i compiti? Devi ancora dirmi cosa avete fatto di storia!" richiamai le bugie che poco prima avevamo venduto a mia madre. 

"Ma ti ho detto che non posso, c'è mia mamma che mi aspetta.." disse con una leggera risata. 

Così sbuffai e mi feci da parte. Lui mi oltrepassò e si inginocchiò davanti al mio cilindro. Ormai lo definirei nostro. 

Mi avvicinai anche io, e standogli alle spalle gli arruffai con un gesto veloce i capelli chiedendogli poi in tono volutamente esageratamente triste "Tornerai?" 

Lui girò la testa e mi guardò negli occhi intensamente. Un'espressione seria sul suo volto. 

"Se me lo permetti.." disse piano e con un tono titubante. 

"Ma hai dubbi?" dissi con una risata, un po' sorpreso dalla sua insicurezza in proposito. 

Rise a sua volta e si rigirò. 

"Come hai intenzione di tornare di là?" dissi, come se il di là fosse semplicemente un'altra stanza separata dal muro che avevamo davanti. 

"Credo di avere una mezza idea.. proverò.." 

Sollevai lo sguardo dal riccio per posarlo sullo specchio nel quale ora mi vedevo riflesso. 

"Perché mi vedo nello specchio secondo te?" dissi pensieroso mentre mi avvicinavo alla lastra. 

"Perché io sono di qua.." 

"Che vuoi dire?" riportai lo sguardo sul ragazzo che aveva tolto l'asciugamano da sopra il cilindro e lo osservava da vicino. 

"Vuol dire che quando uno dei due usa la porta, lo specchio smette di fare da schermo e torna ad essere specchio.. Quando io tornerò di là, tornerà schermo e potremo vederci di nuovo.." 

"Come fai a sapere queste cose?" chiesi osservando il ragazzo. 

Lui si girò. "Ne ho già viste di porte così.. sono dei passaggi spazio  _non_  temporali che vengono creati in due zone diverse anche molto distanti tra loro mettendo in comunicazione questi luoghi.. Ti permettono di passare da una parte all'altra un numero infinito di volte senza troppa fatica, come abbiamo visto.." mi sorrise. 

"E dove le hai viste?" corrugai la fronte. 

"All'orfanotrofio. Credo fosse una faccenda illegale, o che comunque avrebbero voluto tenere fuori dalla conoscenza di noi ragazzi, naturalmente.. Ma proprio nel momento dell'installazione, io sono riuscito a vedere di nascosto dalla fessura della porta che avevano chiuso male, tutto quello che facevano e ho anche sentito tutto.. Quindi ora so come tornare di là.. Fortunatamente quello che ho visto quel giorno era un  _Pax_  uguale a questo.." 

"Pax?" alcune cose ora erano più chiare, altre invece ancora più difficili da capire. 

"Sì è il nome di queste strutture.. Solo che ce ne sono di diversi tipi, ma per nostra fortuna quella che io ho visto quel giorno era tale e quale a questa." Si rigirò verso il cilindro per poi alzarsi ed infine voltarsi verso di me. 

Rimasi in silenzio in attesa di sue parole. Lo guardai dritto negli occhi affogando nelle sue iridi quasi ipnotiche. 

Abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi in imbarazzo e non trovando le parole io tossicchiai nervosamente appoggiandomi al mobiletto vicino. 

"Dovrei andare.." disse piano. 

"Se proprio bisogna.." Dissi con un sorrisetto, facendolo ridacchiare.

Ci fu un attimo di imbarazzate silenzio dove nessuno dei due sapeva cosa fare o dire, entrambi consapevoli che prima ci fossimo salutati prima ci saremmo separati.

"V-vieni qua.." Dissi piano con le braccia protese in avanti verso di lui.

Con un luccichio negli occhi si gettò tra la mie braccia mentre appoggiavo il mento sulla sua spalla.

"Grazie" mi sussurrò nell'orecchio e le sue labbra a contatto con la mia pelle mandarono brividi lungo la mia spina dorsale.

"..a te.." Dissi sorridente staccandomi dalla presa.

"Ok ci vediamo tra un po'.." Disse piano con un sorriso girandosi verso il cilindro.

Sì chinò e con molta cautela appoggiò le mani a palmi aperti sulla superficie fredda del cilindro che giaceva ai nostri piedi.  
Trattenni il respiro ricordando la piccola scossa che mi aveva percorso quando avevo toccato la prima volta l'oggetto.  
Vidi un tremore percorrerlo partendo dalle mani, lungo le braccia possenti, le spalle e tutta la schiena. I ricci cominciarono a ballonzolargli lievemente da una parte all'altra.  
Sgranai gli occhi terrorizzato mentre mi rendevo conto della potenza della scossa, e mi precipitavo verso di lui urlante.  
"Ma che fai? Sei pazzo, quanto voltaggio avrà quella cosa, spostati!!"  
Lo presi sui polsi e con tutta la forza che avevo lo tirai verso di me cercando di staccarlo dall'aggeggio. Cademmo all'indietro, io sulla schiena e lui per metà disteso sul mio ventre, con la faccia rivolta verso l'alto ed un'espressione confusa sulla faccia.  
Mi appoggia ai gomiti per terra osservandolo mentre si rialzava.  
"Perché l'hai fatto?" Disse trattenendo un piccolo sorriso.  
Corrugai la fronte rialzandomi a mia volta.  
"Perché stavi prendendo la scossa.." Dissi insicuro come non convinto di ciò che avevo fatto e di ciò che gli stavo dicendo.  
Con mia sorpresa scoppiò a ridere piegandosi in due.  
"Ah è così che mi ringrazi dopo che ti ho praticamente salvato la pelle?"  
Si avvicinò prendendomi per un polso e facendomi inginocchiare davanti al cilindro argenteo.  
"Toccalo e tienici le mani sopra per un po'.." Spiegò.  
"Ma no!" Urlai mezzo indignato liberandomi dalla sua presa. Rise di nuovo.  
"Allora facciamolo assieme, fidati di me.." Disse guardandomi negli occhi. Non potei resistere alla loro dolcezza, alla loro sincerità. Mi rigirai verso il  _coso_.  
Ci apoggiai un dito sopra alzando poi lo sguardo sui due Smeraldi lucenti incastonati negli occhi di Harry.  
Una vibrazione mi percorse il corpo. Una vibrazione.  
Anche lui dopo di me ci appoggiò l'intera mano sopra, avvicinandola al mio indice e premettendo così un minimo contatto tra le nostre dita.   
"Non è una scossa.." Dissi piano realizzando il mio atto di stupidità.  
Ridacchiai un po' in imbarazzo staccandomi dalla superficie.  
Lui mi sorrise dolce senza staccare la mano.  
Eravamo vicinissimi, seduti sulle mattonelle del mio bagno, ad una decina di centimetri di distanza il viso dell'uno da quello dell'altro.  
Inclinò la testa di lato avvicinandosi ancora, e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Il mio sguardo si appoggiò alle sue labbra semichiuse e tremendamente soffici all'apparenza.  
Prima che lo sapessi il mio corpo mi portò in avanti verso di lui.  
Chiusi gli occhi mentre sentii il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.  
Attesi. Ed attesi ancora.  
Riaprii gli occhi dopo un po', quando non lo sentii sulle mie labbra come invece tanto avrei voluto. Ma lui non c'era più.  
"Ma che-"  
Mi alzai bloccandomi in mezzo alla frase quando vidi il riccio entrare nel bagno dall'altra parte dello specchio.  
Sorrise con le guance rosse ed abbassò lo sguardo sussurrando "Ciao"  
"Ciao" risposi ridente.  
"Otto secondi dopo il primo contatto avviene il passaggio.."  
Annuii "Mhm ho visto.." Morsi il labbro inferiore ripensando al bacio mancato.  
Un campanello stridulo risuonò al di là della lastra. E così come la prima volta, Harry si irrigidì, si voltò verso l'uscita del bagno mi salutò con la mano e se ne andò prima che potessi aggiungere altro.  
"Ci.. Vediamo allora.." Sussurrai quando ormai non poteva più sentirmi.

* * *

 

"Allora com'è questo Harry?" Mi chiese mia mamma cercando di fingersi il più casuale possibile, mentre afferrava un pezzo di pane fresco e lo spezzava, senza alzare lo sguardo su di me.

"E'.. simpatico." dissi semplicemene.

"Ma.. non mi hai mai parlato di lui tesoro.. è nuovo?"

"Sì.. non è di qua.. è arrivato in classe nostra il primo giorno di scuola dopo le vacanze di Pasqua." misi in bocca un'altra cucchiaiata di zuppa.

"Cioè ieri.."  _Cosa? E' passato così poco tempo?_

"Ieri?" corrugai la fronte pensando a quante cose erano successe in quei due giorni.

"Sì.. ieri.. e da dove viene?"

Alzai lo sguardo su di lei ed incrociai i suoi occhi. "Non lo so.." dissi piano. Mi incantai pensando a quanto Harry si era aperto a me durante quella giornata.

Harry era orfano. Viveva in un orfanotrofio in una città della quale non conosceva il nome. Diceva che il posto era molto distante da dove io vivevo e, pensandoci su, dopo un po' arrivai alla conclusione che probabilmente questa città doveva trovarsi in un posto freddo o per lo meno dove le giornate erano corte e la luce non aveva tempo di colorare la pelle dei suoi abitanti. Harry infatti era pallidissimo. Oppure la soluzione poteva essere un'altra: era rinchiuso da qualche parte per qualche motivo, non avendo così il permesso di uscire alla luce del sole. Optai per la seconda, ricordando quanto si era meravigliato quel pomeriggio passeggiando per le vie della città. Sembrava non avesse mai visto un grattacielo o un taxi.

Harry inoltre aveva attacchi di panico ogni volta che qualcuno lo faceva spaventare magari avvicinandosi troppo quando lui non se l'aspettava; durante questi momenti di paura chiedeva, anzi supplicava, di non essere picchiato. Si allontanava con dipinto in viso il terrore fatto persona, ed alzava le braccia come segno di protezione.  _Perchè fa così? Io non ho mai alzato le mani.._

"Magari veniva picchiato da piccolo" mi accorsi troppo tardi di aver risposto a voce alta alla riflessione che la vocina della Ragione aveva formulato nella mia testa.

Mi irrigidii quando mia madre alzò lo sguardo su di me con le sopracciglia alzate.

"Scusa tesoro non ero attenta.. Cosa mi hai appena detto?" sorrise.

_Pfui.. Mancata per un pelo. Ti fai sempre beccare.._

"Già.." sbattei la palpebre più volte dopo che la voce lasciò le mie labbra.

_Idiota. L'hai fatto di nuovo._

"Cosa 'già'.. ?" interrogò mia mamma ancora più incasinata dalle mie risposte assurde e decisamente fuoriluogo.

"N-No niente stavo pensando che devo andare ad una festa questa sera e che metterò i pantaloni blu.. già.. e dovrei anche muovermi in fretta perchè farò tardi." Mi alzai da tavola sperando che mia mamma non facesse altre domande e mi diressi verso le scale.

"Ma non hai mangiato il secondo!!" Urlò lei dalla cucina dove l'avevo lasciata da sola.

"Non importa, non ho fame. Lascialo per Al e Gio.." Dissi riferendomi alle mie due sorelle, Alice e Gioia, correndo su per i gradini diretto verso la mia camera.

Chiusi la porta e cominciai a cercare tra il guardaroba disordinato cosa effettivamente avrei potuto indossare all'imminente festa.

Optai per i prima nominati pantaloni blu, che alla fine si rivelarono la scelta migliore, abbinandoli ad una maglietta bianca semplice con un disegno colorato stampato davanti. Indossai immediatamente dopo le Vans blu e grige e mi diressi verso il bagno.

Quando constatai che il ragazzo nello specchio - il mio ragazzo nello specchio, che sia chiaro a tutti. - non era nello specchio come invece avrei sperato, tornai in camera ad estrarre un blocchetto di fogli autoadesivi verdi fluorescenti dal cassetto della scrivania ed una  _trattopen_  nera per lasciare un messaggio al Riccio, per il quale ora provavo un'assurda ed inspiegata attrazione.

**Sto andando alla festa, avrei voluto vederti ma non c'eri... Non so quando vedrai il bigliettino ma incrocia le dita e spera per me perchè ora dovrò affrontare l'ira funesta di Leila. Hah mi viene da ridere. Senti... volevo ringraziarti per oggi. Voglio che tu sappia che ti puoi e ti potrai sempre fidare di me. Come io so di potermi fidare di te. Ti voglio bene. Lou**

Corsi in bagno ed attaccai il bigliettino alla parete. Uscii e spensi tutte le luci prendendo il telefono ed il portafoglio e mettendoli in tasca. Chiusi la porta della camera dietro di me dopo essere uscito e scesi le scale.

Il telefono vibrò nella tasca.

_Sono qui fuori Bro. Ti aspetto in macchina. -Jason_

Che tempismo.

"Mamma vado!!" Urlai prendendo le chiavi e aprendo la porta.

"Ok stai attento tesoro!" Roteai gli occhi al suo commento sbuffando un  _sì_  e uscii nel portico. 

"Non aspettarmi perchè farò tardi! Ho le chiavi!!" Chiusi la porta mentre la sentii borbottare un qualcosa che assomigliava ad un ' _non si capisce perchè devono fare feste infrasettimanali'._  

"Hei Jaz" salutai con un sorriso salendo in macchina dove il ragazzo mi aspettava pazientemente, fuori dal cancello che avevo appena chiuso. 

"Come stai?" disse impostando la retro e partendo poi con una sgommata. 

In quel momento realizzai che dovevo ancora raccontargli tutto ciò che era successo. 

"Jaz.. devo dirti una cosa.." 

"Riguarda il fatto che ieri eri strano e che oggi sei rimasto a casa?" domandò come se già sapesse che dovevo parlargli di questo, tenendo lo sguardo incollato sulle strade buie della periferia della città. 

Lo osservai e sorrisi.  _Questo ragazzo mi conosce troppo bene._  

"Già.." 

"Ok sono tutt'orecchie, abbiamo praticamente un quarto d'ora prima di arrivare a casa di Josh.." mi lanciò uno sguardo mentre alzava il finestrino automatico e vidi le rughe ai lati dei suoi occhi color ambra causate dal sorriso che le sue labbra avevano vestito. 

"Ok.. ti avviso.. non so quanto mi prenderai sul serio dopo che ti dirò ciò che ti sto per dire.. ma ti prego, in questo momento non sto scherzando, quindi ascoltami seriamente e senza ridere.." continuai dopo che vidi il suo cenno. 

"Ieri mattina. Mi sono svegliato come tutte le mattine e sono entrato in bagno" feci una piccola pausa formulando la frase successiva nella mia mente e poi facendola scivolare fuori dalle labbra con voce più acuta e forte. "Mi sono messo davanti allo specchio ma non c'ero io." riformulai la frase quando mi accorsi del poco senso che aveva ciò che avevo appena detto. "Cioè.. mi sono messo davanti allo specchio, mi aspettavo di vedermi perchè in genere uno specchio riflette, e anche il mio riflette, di solito, ma ieri no!! Ieri non c'ero io nello specchio e e e- c-c'era un'altra persona, un altro ragazzo, che si chiama Harry e e-" 

"Louis.." mi bloccò in mezzo alla frase. Lasciai cadere le braccia con le quali un attimo prima gesticolavo come un pazzo e lo guardai con un'espressione di speranza. _Ti prego credimi, ti prego credimi._

"Respira.." riprese lanciandomi sguardi strani ma cercando di mantenere l'attenzione sulla strada. 

Feci come mi venne detto. 

"Molto bene.. ora mi dirai esattamente cosa hai visto.." Parlava lentamente come si parla ai bambini piccoli.  
"M-Ma mi credi davvero?" Mi girai verso di lui.  
"Beh in realtà non ho molte altre possibilità, da come ti sei agitato e da come muovevi le mani si direbbe che non sei ubriaco né pazzo.. Ma io questo lo posso dire perché ti conosco.. Boh è strano, lo ammetto.. Ma non gudico perché non so, quindi raccontami i dettagli."  
Il resto del tragitto lo passammo con il mio racconto super dettagliato di tutto quello che era successo, sia dal punto di vista puramente oggettivo sia dal punto di vista soggettivo - quello descritto con più enfasi, dove gli parlai di Harry e di quanto mi piaceva.  
"Ok.. Ma.. Hai detto che è successo ieri.. Come fai a essare sicuro che ti piace? Cioè.. Sono due giorni sai?" Ridacchiò lievemente.  
Sbuffai "Perché credi che non capisco quando una persona mi pace?"  
"Non dico questo, dico che è presto per dirlo e forse ti sbagli.."  
Ormai eravamo arrivati a destinazione. Svoltò ancora una volta a sinistra e cominciò a rallentare.  
"Non credo di sbagliarmi" sussurrai guardandomi le mani.  
Lui parcheggiò la macchina nell'unico posto libero (che fortuna sfacciata, eravamo a qualche metro in linea d'aria dalla casa di Josh), e spense il motore poi voltandosi verso di me.  
"In effeti questo lo puoi sapere solamente tu.." Disse dolcemente poi aggiungendo con espressone più seria quando io non risposi "Non vorrei che tu debba passare attraverso altre delusioni.. Ne hai già avute abbastanza e non te le meriti.. Ti dico solo questo, stai attento.."  
Alzai lo sguardo ad incrociare i suoi occhi nella semi oscurità della notte, occhi pieni di dolcezza e sincerità. Sorrise e così feci anche io, sussurrando un  _ok ch_ e non sentì.  
Scendemmo dalla macchina dirigendoci verso la casa dove la festa si teneva. Era udibile dalla nostra distanza il fermento e il brusio provocato della massa di gente che sostava fuori dalla casa ma soprattutto il rimbombo cupo della musica che ci suonava dentro, riempiendo l'aria di quella notte calma - in teoria - senza luna.  
"Jaz.. Leila mi ha chiesto di vederci al parchetto.. È qua dietro, quindi vado e torno, tu vai tranquillo ci becchiamo più tardi.."  
Lo vidi un po' titubante all'inizio, ma poi fece un cenno con la testa e si allontanò.  
Io mi girai e andai dalla parte opposta, verso il parchetto dove Leila probabilmente già mi aspettava.  
Camminai con passo spedito per due buoni minuti con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e la mente che ipotizzava le possibili situazioni in cui di lì a poco mi sarei ritrovato.  
Spinsi il cancelletto di legno cigolante e mi avviai verso le altalene, sul sentierino di mattoncini rossi.  
La vidi appoggiata ad un albero con il telefono tra le mani.  
Scavalcai il recinto di fildiferro posizionato sul bordo del prato a formare tanti piccoli semicerchi tutti uguali che arrivavano all'altezza delle caviglie, dopo aver letto il classico 'vietato calpestare le aiuole' su un cartello di legno dipinto di bianco.  
Mi sentivo particolarmente vandalo.  
Il lampione vicino illuminava il praticello, così mi feci strada tra i bassi cespugli e le decorazioni floreali particolarmente eleganti fino alla ragazza che ancora non si era accorta della mia presenza.  
"Sono qui" Dissi con un tono involutamente freddo.  
"Oh ciao tesoro, come sta-" la bloccai subito in mezzo alla frase.  
"Non ho tempo per le gentilezze Leila. In questo momento dovrei essere ad una festa e invece sono qui. O parli in fretta o me ne vado." Incrociai le braccia sul petto mentre lei sbuffando mise il telefono nella borsetta di pelle e cominciò a camminare facendomi segno di seguirla.  
Aggirò, un po' traballante - non so quanto erano alti, ma aveva dei tacchi enormi -, l'albero e si diresse verso una panchina.  
"Siediti.." Mi disse con una voce leggera e gentile. Gentile davvero. Da quanto tempo non sentivo quella Leila, davvero non so.  
Mi sedetti accanto a lei. Mi si avvicinò piano con un espressione dolce in viso.  
"S-sono contenta che tu sia davvero venuto.." Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani che chiudevano ed aprivano il bottone della borsa nervosamente.  
Stetti zitto. Ancora non mi fidavo di quell'improvvisa umiltà e gentilezza.  
"Sai.. Sono stata cattiva con te.. E scorretta.. Vorrei farmi perdonare.." Continuava a non guardarmi.  
Mi schiarii la voce senza però avere intenzione di parlare e spostai lo sguardo da un'altra parte.  
"Louis.. Perfavore.." La guardai.  
China su sé stessa, con le mani in grembo e gli occhi bassi. Non la vedevo così umile da tantissimo tempo.  
"Perdonami.." Sussurrò pianissimo.  
"Guardami.." Sussurrai a mia volta avvicinandomi a lei.  
"Mi dispiace.." Sussurrò.  
 _È.. È davvero pentita?_  
La ragazza alzò la testa e nell'istante in cui i suoi occhi incontrarono i miei, capii che avrei potuto fidarmi. Una lacrima cadde dalle sue ciglia già bagnate.  
"Piangi?" Ero sconvolto. Leila non era una ragazza che faceva vedere i suoi sentimenti tanto facilmente. Sopratutto se si trattava di lacrime.  
Mi avvicinai ancora e la presi tra le braccia stringendola forte al mio petto.  
Il risultato fu che lei cominciò a singhiozzare ancora più forte e trascinò anche me nel pianto.  
Il parco attorno a noi era silenzioso, la panchina sulla quale eravamo seduti poco illuminata da un lampione abbastanza distante e ombre appuntite e scure si riflettevano ai nostri piedi e sui nostri visi.  
Cercai di farla calmare passandole una mano tra i capelli e massaggiandole la schiena.  
"Mi dispiace Louis, mi dispiace" Continuava a ripetere tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.  
"Tranquilla, è tutto passato.. Tranquilla.."  
Avevo la faccia immersa dai suoi capelli biondi e le labbra a contatto con la sua pelle.  
"No.." Pronunciò con voce tremante.  
"Sì invece, non ci pensiamo più al passato.. Ora siamo nel presente.. Possiamo ricominciare.."  
Fece un respiro profondo ma stette zitta.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio si staccò da me, guardandomi con gli occhi rossi ed il mascara colato.  
"Non possiamo.." Disse pianissimo. Credetti di non averla sentita.  
"Perché.. ?" Non la capivo. La nostra amicizia avrebbe potuto ricominciare. Io l'avrei perdonata, sarebbe tornato tutto come prima.  
Non rispose, invece aprì la borsetta e ne estrasse una scatoletta argentea delle dimensioni di un telecomando da televisione.  
Sniffò e si asciugò per l'ennesima volta le lacrime che non avevano smesso di colare.  
Aprì piano la scatoletta e ne prese in mano il contenuto. Non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe potuto essere, era buio e vedevo a malapena il suo viso. Mi sporsi in avanti ma lei chiuse in pugno quello che mi sembrava un piccolo tubicino di plastica. Non capivo cosa diavolo fosse e la cosa mi spaventava e dava sui nervi allo stesso tempo.  
"Che è?" Chiesi corrugando la fronte.  
Lei non rispose, di nuovo, ma strinse forte gli occhi in un'espressone addolorata prima di pronunciare ancora quelle parole.  
"Mi dispiace.."  
Dopo qualche secondo riaprì piano gli occhi e avvicinò le mani tra di loro.  
Tolse un piccolo tappo dall'oggetto cheteneva in mano e troppo tardi realizzai cosa fosse.  
Con un gesto veloce affondò l'ago della siringa nella mia coscia. Sgranai gli occhi mentre il respiro mi si bloccò in gola.  
Poco dopo un improvviso calore prese possesso del mio corpo, diffondendosi percettibilmente partendo dalla gamba punta, fino a raggiungere i piedi e poi le braccia, le spalle, il petto. Il battito del cuore cominciò a rallentare spaventosamente, mentre sentivo ogni suo colpo rimbombare assurdamente forte nelle orecchie. Le mani cominciarono a tremare e sudore freddo mi imperlò la fronte. La vista cominciò ad annebbiarmisi e gli oggetti attorno a me assumere forme spiacevolmente innaturali. E nonostante le allucinazioni che ero consapevole di vedere in quel momento, una cosa sono certo ora come fui certo quella volta di aver visto davvero.  
Le sottili labbra della ragazza di fronte a me, allargarsi in un sorriso maligno che mi strappò dolorosamente il cuore dal petto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutti i commenti sono graditi:):)


End file.
